Scars and Secrets
by Eclarexoxo
Summary: Maya is still feeling guilty about her kiss with Zig while Cam is still depressed and using cutting as a method to heal his pain. It's their scars that will hold their secrets.
1. One

Author's Note: I wasn't really expecting this to be my first story, but it is! I'm still deciding on if I want to make it into a chapter length fic or not, so it's kind of a one shot for now. So it's my great pleasure to present to you, Scars and Secrets! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Scars and Secrets

One.

A calming melody whistled throughout the room, the soft glow of the lamp being the only source of light. And on the bed sat a fourteen year old girl, Maya Matlin, strumming away on her cello. She was playing a new song she wrote for the upcoming Battle of the Bands tournament which would involve her band Whisperhug. This particular one she thought would be good enough.

As she continued to play her mind started wondering off, thinking about what happened at the beauty pageant. Her kissing Zig, then hiding it from Tori, but most importantly how Cam would react if he were to find out. She wasn't sure how he would take it. Would he be angry? Hurt? Feel betrayed? Break up with her again? No it's not possible. They weren't together at the time, so chances of that could be very slim.

Maya sighed out of frustration from her continuous thoughts and stopped playing, before shoving the instrument in its protective case. She took off her glasses and rubbed her forehead, a throbbing headache coming on. The stress was wearing down on her. She walked to the mirror and looked at herself, shades of purple and blue were painted neatly under her eyes from lack of sleep. Placing her glasses back on her face, she stood up and went to her laptop before logging on to Facerange.

As the news feed appeared on the screen, she scrolled down the list; Tori was going out with Tristan on a shopping spree tomorrow, Katie was watching a movie with Jake later, Cam was still studying. As she continued down one particular status caught her eye.

_Zig Novak_

_Caught up in a tornado, not sure what to do._

_2 hours ago. Like Comment _

Her blood began to boil. Zig was still hung up over this kiss, not feeling any sort of regret. Maya on the other hand felt terrible, she had kissed her best friend's boyfriend for crying out loud! And Zig constantly posting his feelings about the situation weren't helping at all, in fact making her regret it even more.

Getting more angry by the second, she went to post a comment. As she was about to click enter she immediately stopped. If she posted this, than someone would think something was up. The possible outcome would be horrendous. She quickly deleted it and clicked out of the internet, slamming her laptop shut and turning around. This wasn't getting any easier, she needed an escape and fast.

Suddenly her cell phone went off, she cautiously went over wondering who could be texting her at this time of night. She picked it up off the night stand and opened it, sighing with relief. It was a text message from Cam.

_Can you come over?_

Worry quickly started to settle in. She started contemplating on whether to answer him or not. If this was a call to end their relationship, she was not prepared for it. Maya sighed, figuring to face the consequences now she typed a quick reply.

_Sure, be there in 10._

Cam was nervously drumming his fingers on his desk, he had a huge test tomorrow and he couldn't concentrate. He glanced at his homework and picked up his pencil for the tenth time, trying to figure out how to put his thoughts onto paper.

"Come on Cam, you can do this. Just focus." He told himself. Letting the pencil touch the paper, he slowly started writing some stuff from his text book. He soon stopped and read over his work, he glared at his paper realizing that this wasn't the right answer. He grabbed his eraser and furiously scratched out words. He glanced at the clock, it was only 10:30pm.

He got up and began to pace anxiously, the air was starting to become thick around him. He needed to get rid of this stress. He looked at his shaking hands and scrunched them up into fists to try and stop it.

"No not now, please not now." He whispered to himself. He hated this, feeling weak and insecure. He had to be strong, for himself, for Maya, for everyone.

A shiny object suddenly caught his attention, he nervously got up and walked over to see what it was. Getting closer he soon discovered it was his hockey skate, fresh and sharp. He grabbed it and sat on his bed running a finger along the edge, the blade tingling his skin. He shook his head, remembering what he had done before and what he had tried to promise himself not to do again. He turned to his arm and slowly rolled up his sleeve, exposing the cuts. Old scars, the pain, the warm trickle of blood, and the peace that it brought, it all came back to him in that one moment.

_Just one, come on nobody will have to know. It'll be your little secret. _His mind screamed at him.

A tear slowly dripped down his cheek as the blood started to pour. He smiled a little bit as the pain started to go away again, just like it always had in the past. He knew he was failing. On the outside he had to be this perfect big shot hockey star, but on the inside he was sad, scared, and completely alone.

Cam wiped the blood and cleaned his skate before carelessly throwing it back in his bag. He then picked up his phone and texted Maya.

_It's my_ _secret. _


	2. Two

Author's Note: I can't believe how much feedback I got already! This is too incredible! Thank you so much to KatieRox (Sorry I made you cry!), hlskroc, Guest (Come off anon so I can thank you properly!), meria, deb, promiseskylar, TurboWiz70 (You have no idea how happy I am that you're reading this! I squealed like a little girl!), and Degrassi-fan12, plus the people that followed and favorited! I couldn't go to sleep tonight leaving you guys hanging, so here's chapter two! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Scars and Secrets

Two.

Maya grabbed her jacket and slid her phone in her pocket before quietly walking down the stairs. She knew she wasn't suppose to sneak out after her curfew but this was very important. Her relationship could possibly be in jeopardy right now and she needed to figure out what to say in order to get the only person who ever truly cared about her to forgive her.

"Cam I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen! Please forgive me- No that's not right. Cam it was a mistake, I was just caught up in a moment- No." She wracked her brain trying to figure out the best possible answer to give him.

The crunching of the snow under her feet wasn't the best source of comfort she could have at the moment but it was the only thing that was keeping her sane, the beautiful glow of the full moon lighting her path as she made the long walk to Cam's. She pulled out her ear phones and stuck them in, figuring maybe music could be a friend to her. She turned on her iPod and pressed the shuffle button, hoping something would help her ease her thoughts and guilt.

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_And never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Tears pricked her eyes as she listened to these lyrics, this song was one of her favorites but it was also one of the most heart wrenching. It couldn't of came at a better time, completely explaining the situation she was in and the one she was about to face. Even her iPod couldn't help her. Maya ripped the purple buds out and ran a hand through her hair. She was starting to break, the guilt completely eating her alive. Putting on a fake smile and pretending like everything was okay wasn't right. She felt like she was manipulating Cam, toying with his emotions by kissing him, wrapping him around her finger every time she was with him. Also the jealous looks that she receives from Zig. Why did this have to happen to her? Why did she have to kiss him?

As she neared Cam's house she thought about turning around and going home. It'd be a lot easier to hide under her blanket and cry her life away than watching her broken boyfriend dump her because of her stupid actions. But she knew she had to be strong, it was the only way. When she arrived she looked up at his room to see his lights were on. Other than the occasional bark of the neighborhood dogs the rest of the house and street were quiet. She picked up a small stone that was on the driveway and threw it, the soft crack of it connecting with the glass was barely enough to awaken the other sleeping occupants.

Just then the window opened, and the face of her boyfriend appeared. He whispered to her that the door was unlocked and then shut the window again.

She walked to the front door and slowly reached for the knob, sweat drenching her hand. The door squeaked quietly as she slipped through, shutting it tight behind her. She approached the stairs and silently climbed, remembering the way to Cam's bedroom. When she got there, the door was already opened and he was sitting on his bed waiting patiently. She walked in and looked around, gulping.

"Hey." She whispered, giving him a small smile. "What's so important that you had to text me at 10:30 at night?" She innocently asked, trying to wave off like nothing happened.

"I just wanted you to come over. I missed you." He patted the spot next to him, motioning for her to join him. She felt the air that she didn't know how long she had been holding in her lungs release. Walking to the bed, she sat and turned to face him.

_Good, he doesn't know what happened. This will buy me some time until I can figure out how to properly tell him._

"I thought you were studying though?" She asked, her voice laced with confusion.

"I was, but I wanted to take a little break." Cam lied right though his teeth again, he knew he was. He didn't want to tell Maya that he had another anxiety attack and what it led to him doing. That would frighten her and he didn't want that, he didn't want her worrying about him. She was already suspicious when he broke his arm, but he lied to her then too. He was trying to protect her from hurting, especially when it came towards him. Nobody needed to know about this.

"Oh, well what were you studying? Math again?" Cam shook his head, looking away towards his hockey bag. Where his precious tool was tucked safely away. "Cam?"

"Hmm?" He looked back towards her, his puppy brown eyes looking innocent. "Oh no, it was Chem." He replied, desperately wanting to get off this topic. "Do you see this? It's so pretty." He motioned towards the scenery outside.

"It is a nice view." Maya nodded, looking out with him. "I didn't really get to enjoy it on my walk over here."

"Well you get to enjoy it now, you're with me and you're happy right?" Happy, something he hadn't felt in a long time. An emotion that would never completely return to him. If faking a smile and sounding cheerful was his way of being happy than that's what he would do. He kissed her cheek only to see her smile. He loved it when she smiled, it made him feel like everything would be okay.

"Yes I am, you do make me happy." He felt his face warm up as her hand made contact with his skin. He stared at her bright pink lips, eager to just take her in his arms and kiss her until he couldn't breathe anymore. He gently took her hand in his own and leaned towards her, she closed her eyes and leaned in too, their lips meeting. A spark shot through his body, he had never felt this way before. This was something completely different. His eyes fluttered open as they pulled away.

"Are you coming to the Battle of the Bands next week?" Maya asked, her eyes full of excitement.

"You know I'll be there, I love seeing you play." He replied, giving his approval of his attendance. "What song are you playing?"

"That's a surprise." She giggled. Her angelic giggle, one that was music to his ears.

"Well you know I love surprises, especially when they come from you." He took her hand in his, kissing it like he did at lunch. "I bet you'll look really pretty." He winked at her causing her cheeks to turn a light pink.

"Thank you for the compliment." He nodded, as she went to speak again. "I don't mean to cut this short but I should be getting home. I snuck out after my curfew and I don't want to get grounded." She sounded apologetic and he didn't want her to go, but he also wanted to see her again. He nodded at her. "See you at school?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be the reason you got in trouble."

"You're not, don't worry." He got up to walk her to the door. When she turned around to say bye to him he took this opportunity to give her another kiss, only this time to be sure to make it last. "Good night Cam." She smiled at him before walking away into the night.

As he watched her go, he realized something. She always had this powerful effect on him, she could pull him out of his darkest hour at any time. Just by being there and making it better. He had completely forgotten about his abandoned homework, as he crawled into bed.

_Tomorrow will be better. _


	3. Three

Author's Note: You all are so amazing! It's because of you guys that keeps me wanting to write more! A huge thanks to CosmicRain (I haven't seen you in forever! I just thought of you today! I'm so glad that you're reading this!), hlskroc, TurboWiz70 (You're welcome for the review!), HeadBangerChick123, Kayla Crystal, dnyarko, Degrassifan-12, shellcottages (Another person that I made cry? Oh my! Sorry!), and promiseskylar! And to everyone that's followed and favorited! Please enjoy chapter three! :) Also, I'd like to say this. Please read If We Hold On Together by TurboWiz70, it's just so phenomenal!

* * *

Scars and Secrets

Three.

"So what do you think?" Maya asked nervously as Mo was reading over the lyrics to the song. She thought that maybe this time, Mo would give her credit. Not like last time where he wanted Imogen to sing instead of her. She was sick and tired of being compared to a child, sure she looked young but she was smart and mature. People shouldn't be viewing her as such body wise, but through the heart and mind.

"Hmmm well-." Mo scanned it again, taking a bite of his apple before looking up at her. "I like it. We'll win with this, good job." He smiled sincerely as she grinned before taking the paper back. "Get busy Matlin we don't have much time you know. We have to rehearse this as soon as possible. Rally up the other members and we'll go over it after school. Don't be late."

"I won't." As soon as he was out of sight she squealed, taking all of the joy in. She couldn't wait to tell the other members, and most of all Cam. He'd be so proud of her.

"I can't believe it." She whispered to herself, walking to her locker still reading over her masterpiece.

"Can't believe what?" A voice asked behind her. She stopped, frozen in her tracks. She knew that voice anywhere. It belonged to the one person that she desperately wanted to be far away from. She slowly turned around to face him. He stood before her, arms crossed, eyebrows raised.

"Well, we have a song that we're going to play next week." She said bravely, all the joy from earlier melting away quickly with every word that escaped her lips. It amazed her how fast her feelings could change whenever he was around.

"Can I see it?" He asked, surprised that they had found something so quickly in such a short amount of time with the tournament only six days away.

"S-sure." She handed him the lyrics and he scanned them over, first glaring as if he was thinking really hard then relaxing as if relieved that they still had a chance.

"This is really good, did Mo approve of it yet?" He asked, handing it back to her. She nodded quickly, hoping this conversation would end and she could leave. Cam was waiting for her by the library. Every morning after his early hockey practice they would meet there and he would walk her to class.

"Well I should get going, I have to be somewhere." She hurried past him, eyes set on the closest door. A couple more steps and she would be there, but her escape was short lived when he called after her.

"Maya, wait!" Rapid footsteps made their way towards her, but she kept walking at a brisk pace. "Please stop!" He finally caught up, grabbing her arm gently. She stopped and turned around, ripping it out of his grasp.

"What?" He stared at her, eyes full of hurt. They used to be so close and now they were barely on speaking terms. She felt bad for treating him this way, but it had to be done. It was best for both of them.

"Are things still going to be so awkward? I miss you." He went to touch her but she stepped back. She couldn't let him do this to her, she liked Cam and only Cam. She couldn't let these past feelings get the better of her again, she wouldn't let it happen again.

"I don't know Zig you tell me. You're constantly hung up over this, why can't you just let it go?" She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to keep her voice down. She was getting more nervous every time she saw him.

"Because-I don't know." He looked down. She shook her head, she didn't have time for this.

"I have to go okay? I'll see you after school, we have band rehearsal. Don't be late." She rushed away to find Cam, holding back tears along the way. She just couldn't look at him the same anymore, everything had changed so quickly. She should of known better, she should of never fallen for his trap. He used her, for the sake of himself. He didn't care about her before hand, but after she got all dolled up he started telling her she was beautiful, sexy, that she deserved better than Cam. That she deserved him. And she truly believed that at the time, but now she didn't think so anymore. She knew that because of the pageant it caused him to go after her again, she didn't want this anymore. She wanted things to go back to the way that they were.

_Why are you constantly making me feel like this? _

"Good job Rookie, keep it up." Dallas congratulated him, as they left the locker room. Cam was exhausted from practice but he felt good. Except from the occasion slip on the ice he actually had a nice day today. But what he was really looking forward to was finding Maya.

"Thanks Dallas. When's our next game again?" Cam asked, completely forgetting his hockey schedule under the rest of the school work he had to balance on his shoulders.

"A week from today, make me proud Rook." Dallas winked at him before walking away to where Alli and Clare were standing, leaving Cam by himself. He watched the girls wave to him and then they all walked in the direction of where the catwalk was. He smiled at how happy Dallas looked whenever he was with Alli. He had finally found someone that was a close friend.

"Well time to go meet my girl." He said to himself, before taking his hockey bag and making his way towards the library.

When he got there he saw that she was already there waiting. She was leaning against the window, staring at a piece of paper. Her ear phones resting comfortably in her ears, as she bobbed her head up and down humming a tune to herself. He stood back to just admire her from a far, how she would scrunch her eyebrows up in concentration, or how she would brush a strand of hair out of her face. She was perfect in his eyes, just the girl that he always wanted. He came from around the corner and approached her.

"Hey M." He smiled when she looked up and pulled out an ear bud. He wrapped his arm around her, kissing her temple. "Sorry I'm late, Dallas and I were talking."

"It's okay, I wasn't waiting long." She replied, leaning into his embrace. "I have something to tell you." She smiled brightly at him, holding up the piece of paper. He took it out of her hand and went to read it when she quickly snatched it back.

"Hey! What's on that, a secret?"

"Yes! I told you to wait until next week. Now, guess whose song got chosen to play?"

"Your song was picked? That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you." He pulled her into his arms placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thanks, we have rehearsal after school today so I won't be able to walk home with you. I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is, I don't mind at all. I have to study some more anyway." He stood up as the warning bell rang. "Shall I walk you to class?"

"You shall." He wrapped his arm around her as they walked to her math class, when they got there he let her go and they shared a small kiss before walking to Chem. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the late bell ring, when he got to his class he realized he was late by how the students were writing. He quietly opened the door and stepped in, trying ever so slightly to move without being detected.

"Mr. Saunders you're late. That's a warning, next time it's detention." His teacher said sternly. He nodded before walking to his desk and sitting down. "Now class it's time to take out your homework, I'll be walking around to make sure it's done. Then it'll be time for the exam. I hope you all studied really hard." Cam bolted up, his eyes widened, realizing that he had forgotten his homework and textbook on his desk at home.

_What am I going to do now? _


	4. Four

Author's Note: After seeing tonight's episode I've had so much inspiration that I've been going back and forth between so many different ideas for future chapters. So yes, this could possibly be a long one and there will be some drama. I apologize that this one's short, but it's a filler. I'm also thinking the next two chapters will be fillers too. But my mind always changes, however I'm already completely amazed by how many of you love this so far! Thank you dnyarko, TurboWiz70, shellcottages (With love I don't mean to ruin your life!), CosmicRain, Degrassifan-12, promiseskylar, and KatieRox! (Isn't that the truth? ;) Everyone loves a sweet little puppy!) and the people that followed and favorited! Enjoy chapter four!

* * *

Scars and Secrets

Four.

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Maya collected her things before heading to her locker, she was excited to share her song with the other members and hoped that they would like it as much as she did. She quickly turned the combination and threw her things in. There wasn't much homework tonight so she had a little bit of free time when she went home. After making sure she had everything, she slammed her locker shut and made her way to practice. She made sure to be early so she would have time to practice alone for a little while. The silence of the music room felt comforting when she arrived, no drama, no stress. It's just what she needed, her and her cello alone. She took out her music sheet and set it up on the stand before relaxing the instrument in her lap.

She began to play, this music reminded her strongly of Cam. He was her inspiration for everything, she just wanted to get this message across.

"Oh that is really pretty!" She glanced up to see Imogen standing in the doorway. She strolled in happily, her pigtails bobbing up and down. "That's the song we're using?"

"It is, do you like it?" Maya set her cello down and picked up the paper again, sighing softly.

"Of course I do! I'd be crazy not to!" Imogen squealed, sitting down and pulling out her keyboard. "Come on we got some time, I'd love to play it on this."

She smiled and handed Imogen the music, she set it down and started copying the tune on the keyboard with Maya soon following. Both instruments combined made it sound so powerful. When they finished Imogen smiled.

"Wow we're sure to win!" Maya nodded, seeing Zig walk in. Their eyes locked for a brief second before she turned away.

"Okay let's go, is Adam here yet?" Mo asked, coming in.

"Right here." Adam came in a few steps behind him.

"Okay, Maya has a really nice tune put together for us. I personally think it'll help us win-."

"I second that!" Imogen jumped in quickly, earning a look from Mo. She stopped talking and sat back down.

"Now as I was saying. Let's work really hard today, we have six days left and this has to be perfect." He turned to Adam who was texting somebody on the phone. "Um Adam, I'm kind of in the middle of a lecture here. I can't lecture you if you're too busy studying your text messages instead of preparing for this song." Adam looked up and mumbled an apology, slipping his phone in his pocket.

Maya gripped the sheet music strongly in her hand, she studied the lyrics one last time before handing it to Mo so they could play. As they were playing, Maya started singing in her mind to match her feelings towards Cam. She suddenly got an idea on how she would be able to slowly let Cam know, through music. She didn't want to just drop a bomb shell on him right away, she wanted to be as gentle as possible.

_Yeah, that's what I'll do. _

Cam headed straight to the bus as soon as the bell rang. He was so embarrassed about what happened during Chemistry. His teacher gave him until tomorrow morning to bring his homework or he'd receive a poor grade. He didn't need this right now. Cam began feeling the pressure on his shoulders again. He pulled out his head phones and put them in his ears, blasting his favorite song in hopes to calm him down.

When the bus stopped he jumped off and ran straight to his room. He silently cheered that his billet family wasn't home yet, this gave him time to be consumed in his thoughts. He threw his backpack on his bed and saw his homework laying right where he left it. Picking it up, he read over the answers and fixed a couple of things before putting it in his binder and putting it and his textbook where it belonged.

He then sat down and stared out the window.

_Tick tock tick tock. _

_Cam leaned over his test, trying so hard to remember what he had studied for the previous night and during his tutoring session with Alli. The ticking of the clock wasn't helping either. He rubbed his sweaty hands together before picking up his pencil and looking at the questions. _

_1. Name six gases._

_He stopped, thinking hard. Alli had shown him a technique in order to remember the terms. _

_Beer..Berillium? No..wait is it? He rested his head on his arm trying so hard to remember. He started getting that familiar feeling, and the tingling. He felt like everyone was watching him, their eyes burning into the back of his head. He felt really nauseous and light headed, he had to get out before he said or did something he would immediately regret. He got up and asked his teacher for a pass before quickly leaving. _

He shook his head, rubbing his eyes. He was suppose to be studying some more but he needed a shower to try and relax, he was sore from practice and stressed from today's events. He grabbed a towel before entering the bathroom, he turned on the water and let it warm up a little bit. When he took off his shirt his eyes landed on his freshly made cut. He let his finger tips gently glide over it, it was starting to scab. He took off his pants, followed by his boxers and socks, then got in letting the warm water soak his skin. As the water washed over his face, he started to feel his muscles relax. He sat down with his back against the wall and closed his eyes.

_Until then._


	5. Five

Author's Note: I hope you all had a wonderful holiday, I sure did. Thank you ForeverFan13, promiseskylar, TurboWiz70, Degrassi-fan12, and Kayla Crystal plus the people that followed and favorited! Enjoy chapter five!

* * *

Scars and Secrets

Five.

As soon as practice ended, Maya grabbed her things and quickly rushed out. She wanted to get home as soon as possible. She was hoping to go home, get changed, and spend time with Cam.

"Maya." Oh no, not again. She stopped and turned around, thinking that once again she would be facing Zig. But the face wasn't that of a boy, it was a girl.

"Hey Imogen." She stopped and set her things down, letting her lean against the lockers with her.

"Hey. Why did you leave practice so fast?" She asked confused.

"I just wanted to go home is all." Maya shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Imogen asked, not believing a word she was saying. Maya nodded, staring at the lockers which had suddenly became interesting to her. She was hoping with everything she had that Imogen wouldn't see straight through her, or anybody for that matter. "I'm sorry but I don't believe it."

"Why would anything be wrong?" She asked, turning to look at her.

"I don't know, you just seem different." Maya froze, her heart started racing. She didn't feel like she was acting strange at all. She was trying to not be an open book, but that was getting harder as the days progressed.

"Imogen nothing's wrong I promise."

"I noticed you and Zig stealing glances at each other the whole time we were practicing. It's pretty obvious something's going on. You two haven't been interacting as of late either. If that isn't obvious I don't know what is." Imogen sighed, looking at her again. Maya noticed that her eyes were full of concern. She knew Imogen was just trying to be a good friend but she wasn't ready to share her thoughts and feelings with anyone else. She just wanted the subject to be left alone.

"Nothing's going on. Just because we were stealing glances doesn't mean anything."

"Okay, sorry I asked. I was just looking out for a friend is all." Maya immediately felt bad, she didn't mean to sound so hostile but she was sick and tired of someone always butting into her business, or constantly bringing up memories of that unfaithful day.

"I know and I really appreciate that you're trying to be a good friend. But if something was wrong I'd tell you." There it was, another lie. She's lied so many times she lost count.

"Well alright. If you ever need anything don't ever be afraid to come and talk to me." Imogen smiled politely. Maya nodded, sending her a smile in return before standing.

"Well I should be getting home, still have lots to do before next week. Bye!" She waved to Imogen and walked away. As soon as she turned the corner she felt the tears fall down her cheeks. She put her hand to her chest to try and catch her breath. She couldn't stand this anymore. She couldn't stand seeing Zig every day, she couldn't stand hiding the guilt behind false smiles, and she couldn't stand waking up every day to drown in her own sorrow. She pulled out her phone and called Katie.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." She wiped her tears and tried to hide her voice so it wouldn't sound like she'd been crying.

"Hey My. Are you okay?" Katie's voiced sounded worried. She knew her better than anyone else, it was so hard to hide anything from her.

"No, can you come pick me up?"

"Sure, I'll be there in ten. Hang on okay?"

"Thanks Katie." She quickly hung up, and slid down the wall. She held her head in her hands and just cried.

_I can't do this anymore._

Cam walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair with his towel. The shower felt good, for once he felt like everything was okay. He went over to his bed to lay down, the cool feeling from his pillow helped him get more comfortable. His eyelids felt heavy, he thought taking a nap would be nice. It was almost four, his family wouldn't be home for another half hour. He closed his eyes and was just starting to fall asleep when his phone rang. He reached over to pick it up off the night stand. He smiled seeing the caller ID and slid the lock open to answer it.

"Hey mom."

"Hello sweetheart. How's everything going?"

"Okay, I was just in the shower. I was about to take a nap until you called."

"I'm sorry honey, I'll let you sleep if you want me to."

"No it's okay mom. I can always nap later, I miss hearing your voice." It had been awhile since they last had a conversation. He missed her so much, it just wasn't the same without her around. He loved his billet mom but no love for her would ever compare to the love he had for his biological mother.

"It's nice to hear from you. Hockey keeping you busy?"

"Yeah, I had an early practice today. Our game's next week, and since I've been out because of my arm I'm afraid I'll screw up." He sighed, leaning his head on his hand.

"Oh don't worry you'll be okay. You're brave and strong, you always over come any challenge that gets in your way. I couldn't be anymore proud of you." He smiled, feeling tears in his eyes.

"Thanks." He stopped to take a shaky breath, a few tears running down his cheeks. "I really miss you."

"I miss you too. Don't cry everything will work out. I know it's hard being homesick."

"Not having you here is hard, especially after-" He trailed off, remembering back to the night it happened.

"I know but we're still getting along day by day. You know they're proud of you."

"Yeah I know. I just wish you could come visit me."

"One day I will I promise." He wiped his tears away, feeling good that perhaps his family will come after all.

"Mom, I have something I want to tell you."

"You can tell me anything sweetie."

"Well, I have a girlfriend." He waited anxiously for his mother's response. He hoped that she wouldn't be angry, or make them break up.

"What's her name?"

"Maya. She's a really good girl, she's been there for me and she cares about me. I really like her, I just wish I knew how to tell her."

"Words come straight from the heart. You'll have the courage to tell her soon. I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. That's all I ever wanted for you. If Maya makes you happy than that makes me happy." His heart swelled, he had three special girls in his life that he would forever care about. He was pleased that his mother was so accepting.

"That means so much mom. Thank you." He smiled.

"You're welcome honey. Your brother and sister want me to tell you hello."

"Tell them hi and that I miss them."

"I will. I'm going to go and start to make dinner. I'll talk to you later, I love you."

"I love you too, bye." He hung up and set his phone back on his nightstand. He fell back on his pillow with a smile. His mind soon had images of Maya laying right next to him to keep him warm. He turned over and closed his eyes, feeling sleep over take him.

_Maybe things will be okay after all. _


	6. Six

Author's Note: Wow you all have taken my breath away! I love you so much! I'm so proud to call you my readers! Writing has always became an interest of mine and I've been slacking because I wasn't sure if I'd be good or not! Thank you Love bug, NarutoQueen, Sailor Sister, KatieRox, doglovr95, ShowTime, Degrassi-fan12, promiseskylar, and TurboWiz70! Also to my fellow people that followed and favorited! I'm so excited as to what's coming! I don't want to give too much away but, here's a small hint. Cam will be having more interactions with his mom. That's all I'm going to say as of right now! You'll see later on as to why. ;) By the way I had this written out before Tonight Tonight aired. I'm shocked as to how similar my chapter was to the actual episode! Enjoy chapter six!

* * *

Scars and Secrets

Six.

"I still can't get over this, it's just too hard. I don't know what to do!" Maya cried, her head was on Katie's shoulder as she told her everything. Her constant regret, the fear that she could lose her best friend and boyfriend, and the fact that Zig has been bothering her since the end of the pageant. She had talked to her sister about her situation before, but she didn't really go into further details. That part she had wanted to be kept locked away, but she couldn't hide it anymore. It was time for the truth to be revealed.

"Maya I know you don't want to hear this, but you have to tell Cam."

"No Katie I can't. He would never forgive me."

"Maya listen to me, if Cam really cared for you than he would understand. You two were technically broken up when this happened. I really see no reason for him to be angry with you."

"But-." She started to protest.

"I'm serious, take this into consideration. Cam has a right to know, I know it's terrible and you're worried that he might not take it well but it'd be better to just get it over with. Besides I already told you that it was in the past and that Zig isn't worth it."

"It's not as easy as it may seem." She leaned away from Katie and stared out the window.

"Then let me ask you this. Who do you feel for more? Yourself, Cam, or Tori? You have to look at this through everyone's perspective."

"I have! And that's why I just can't tell anybody!" Maya jumped up, throwing her arms in frustration. "The guilt is eating me alive! I don't want to lose my best friend or boyfriend! That's what scares me half to death!"

She felt her sister's arms wrap around her and into pull her into a warm embrace. This is just what she needed right now, to feel safe and loved. Even if it was just from her sibling, it was enough. She needed proper advice and the only way to get it was to go to the closest person she had. Katie had never judged her over anything she did, she had always been protective and helpful in her time of need.

"Ssh, it's okay. You're going to figure this all out one day. I've been in a situation like this before, so I do understand how bad it hurts."

"I don't like Zig, I want Cam. But the problem is Zig won't drop it. He's constantly trying to get me to go with him instead of Cam. I don't want to do that." She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Good, just keep following your heart. And don't keep playing this off, it's only going to get worse the longer that it stays hidden." Maya sighed, she was trying so hard and it was just getting more and more difficult.

_How do I stop it? Is telling Cam the right thing to do? _

Cam was at the store busy looking for something for his girlfriend. After talking some more to his mom about Maya, she had given him a few ideas on what girls liked. So he had decided to go from there.

As he browsed through the jewelry he saw many different kinds of rings, necklaces, bracelets, and ear rings. When he turned to look on the other side he noticed something that was definitely out of place. Staring at him with big brown eyes was a stuffed panda bear. He picked it up and felt its soft fur, there wasn't any type of damage or dirt on the bear's fur. He figured a small child must of wanted it so bad but since they couldn't they just left it there instead of returning it the children's section. He saw Maya's name written all over this. It was the perfect gift for her. He quickly went to pay for it.

On his walk home, he felt the warm temperatures in the air. The brightness of the sun towered over him, making everything look like it was sprayed with different shades of yellow and orange. The trees were just beginning to sprout their leaves, and some had a few buds. Spring was well on its way. He remembered hearing something about spring being the time where everyone's in love. Well he certainly had more than he bargained for. He had a sweet, caring, and loving girlfriend that didn't care at all about his hockey career. She just liked him for his personality. She had never lacked any type of interest in him, and that was good enough for him. He felt the same way about her, and he couldn't wait to see her at school tomorrow. She would love the gift he got.

"Hey Rookie!" He stopped and turned to see his captain leaning against the wall of The Dot. He waved to him and walked over.

"Hey Dallas."

"Where are you off to with that toy?"

"It's a gift for Maya, I just decided that I would give it to her." Dallas took the bear from him and looked at it. This made Cam feel uneasy, he really respected Dallas but he didn't want him to laugh at him or make jokes. This was something really special to him, and to the girl he deeply cared for.

"Oh cute, I think she'll love it." He gave it back to him much to his relief.

"Thanks, what are you doing out here?"

"Oh waiting for Alli. We're gonna hang out today." He leaned back against the wall, a smile forming on his face. "I think things are getting pretty serious between her and I."

"You like her don't you?"

"Bingo. She hasn't been treating me bad so I think I found my lucky one."

"Just don't get too caught up, she might not want to go that far just yet."

"I know, that guy Dave dumped her. I might just give her some time. This is one friendship that I want to last."

"Good luck with that, I'll see you later." Cam waved to his team mate and continued on his way home.

_What an interesting day. _


	7. Seven

Author's Note: I have to say this chapter kind of disappoints me. I feel like I didn't put my best efforts into this one, thus it feeling rushed. But it's a set up for the next one. Anywho, thank you so much CosmicRain (Oh my we sure can collab together!), HeadBangerChick123 (Thank you! You'll see Cam's feelings later on.), Degrassi-fan12, and TurboWiz70! Also a huge thank you to the people that favorited and followed! Speaking of collabs as Miss Cosmic mentioned to me, I'm very much in a collaborating mood. Anyone that wants to, feel free to PM me! :) Enjoy chapter seven!

* * *

Scars and Secrets

Seven.

The alarm clock woke Maya from her slumber, she slammed it down and groaned before sitting up. She was so exhausted, deprived from sleep for yet another night. This was her normal routine, but break was soon upon her and she couldn't wait for it. She would have peace and quiet.

She got up and went downstairs to find the house eerily quiet. The TV wasn't on, neither was the radio, the kitchen didn't smell like pancakes and sausages like it normally would. She walked into the kitchen to find a note on the table.

_Maya,_

_Your father and I had to leave earlier than we planned, we left you and Katie some money for dinner. Have fun! _

_See you in two days! _

_Love, _

_Mom & Dad_

Maya sighed, with all the homework and studying for exams she had forgotten her parents were going away, she didn't get a chance to say goodbye to them properly. That made her feel a little bad. She set the note down and started to make herself some waffles. Since she's always the first one up it's normal that when leaving a notice of their absence that her parents would always put her name on it instead of Katie's. She turned the radio on and began singing along to the song that was currently playing. When the waffle toaster dinged she took them out and sat at the table beginning to eat. As the next song started to play an idea formed into her head. Her parents were gone, meaning there was really no supervision. These next two days she could have Cam over, of course with Katie's permission. It wouldn't be that hard to convince her, since she could have Jake over as well. Then her and Cam would be able to enjoy their weekend.

"Morning My. I see mom and dad aren't here." Katie came down with her toothbrush in her hand. Maya nodded and handed the note to her. She scanned it and grinned. "Cool they left us money. We could order pizza tonight."

"Sounds good to me. Maybe have the boys over."

"Hey now, that's not a bad idea at all." They both high fived. "Big slumber party here we come."

"Totally, I left you some waffles."

Maya smiled, she got up to wash her plate in the sink and then went upstairs to get ready for school, she couldn't wait to have Cam over. A night with her boyfriend and sister would be relaxing. She quickly texted Cam telling him she had to talk to him and to meet in their spot before getting ready.

_Tonight should relieve some pressure._

Cam was waiting for the bus when his phone went off, snapping him out of his trance. He glanced at it, seeing a text from Maya.

_Hey, meet me at our spot. Need to tell you something._

_xoxo. _

He smiled, something good must be happening, he was also excited. Whenever she puts xo's after her messages it means it's good news. And he could use some good news right about now.

When he got to school he immediately went to the library where his girlfriend sat waiting.

"Hey M." He kissed her lips and she smiled. "What's this news you have for me?"

"Well, my parents are away for two days so I was wondering if you want to spend the night?"

"I'd love to! Since it's the weekend I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind."

"I can't wait."

"Now, I have something I want to give you." He felt the panda in his backpack and went to open it without her seeing. He saw her trying to peek and he quickly turned around. "No peeking just yet." She covered her eyes.

"I'm ready, can I see now?" He pulled the bear out and held it out.

"Yeah, open your eyes." Her jaw dropped as she eyed his gift. She quickly took it from him.

"Oh Cam this is so cute! I love it!" She hugged him tightly. "I'm gonna name him Cheesy, after you." He felt his cheeks start to turn red.

"Cheesy? Are you sure he likes that name?"

"Of course he does! Don't you Cheesy?" She made him nod his head yes and giggled. "See he does like it."

"Well it's okay with me, but I thought you'd go with Cam."

"And what about when I get you two confused? You're going to wonder if I'm talking to you or the bear."

"Yeah you're right. Cheesy it is!"

"Well we better get to class or we'll be late." He wrapped his arm around her and they started for class like they normally would. But when they got there he noticed something very out of the ordinary. Zig was standing in the hallway by the classroom as if he was waiting for someone. Tori maybe? It puzzled Cam that he was standing there when he never did before. They stopped and he gave her a long kiss before departing. As he got around the corner his phone went off. He looked at the text, wondering who would be interrupting his walk to class.

_Can we talk? _

His eyes widened and he typed a response before shoving his phone back into his pocket.

_I wonder what's wrong. _


	8. Eight

Author's Note: I really appreciate all the positive feedback! It makes me want to become better! Thank you hlskroc (Thank you! I always update at the same time every day!), Degrassi-fan12, CosmicRain, (Sorry!), dnyarko (Oh you're very welcome! I'm glad you're still reading!), HeadBangerChick123 (Mmmm maybe! There's still lots to go!), sushi.23, TurboWiz70 (Because I love keeping you suspenseful! That's what you do to me all the time! :D There's still a long way to go dear sister.), and XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx (I really appreciate that! Welcome aboard!) plus my friends that followed and favorited! :) You're probably wondering who Cam is talking to, well you'll find out! Enjoy chapter eight!

* * *

Scars and Secrets

Eight.

After watching Cam walk away, Maya turned around to face Zig. She knew why he was there, and she wouldn't hear one bit of it. She tried to walk past him but he blocked her path. Frustrated she stared him dead in the eye.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just want to talk. We can't keep avoiding each other."

"Zig this has to stop! I can't be with you!" She attempted to push past him but again he stood his guard.

"Maya, I know you like me! Otherwise we wouldn't of kissed! Please just give this a thought."

"Zig no! It was a mistake! You belong with Tori and I belong with Cam!"

"But I don't want to be with her anymore, I want you."

Maya sighed and rubbed her head, her headaches were becoming more frequent now. She didn't know how else she could stress to Zig that their kiss was a mistake and that she did not want to be with him under any circumstances.

"This is ridiculous. I don't know why this started all of a sudden but you need to go find Tori. She is my best friend and I don't want her to get hurt. Now please let me go to class."

"Can we at least hang out after school?"

"I have plans tonight."

"Let me guess, you're hanging with Cam again?"

"Of course! He's my boyfriend. That's the way it's going to be. We are friends and band mates, nothing more. Please just be nice to Tori and go back to being crazy about her." She finally pushed past him and went to sit down. When she looked towards the door, he was still standing there watching her. She moved her hand in a way to send him off and he finally left. She considered very highly to transfer schools but that wouldn't solve all of her problems, he could still get in touch with her though Facerange, even if she did delete him from there.

After class Maya rushed out to her locker, she couldn't wait for lunch. She was going to make the best of it with her and Cam. When she got to her locker there was a note on it.

_Meet me in the garden. _

_xo Cam. _

She ripped the note off the locker and held it close to her chest, things were looking different when it came to him. He seemed happier than before, he was giving her more attention, she knew she should be happy but part of her didn't want to. Part of her wanted to just scream, cry, run away to escape from the past that always haunted her. But she wouldn't let this beat her, there was no way. She finally had someone that truly cared about her, she was beautiful to him. Not a chicken cutlet, or a little girl, but an actual person.

_Cue spending cuddly time with my boyfriend._

Cam was on his way to the garden, what would they want to talk to him about? Well sure they were all friends but they never really spoke to him whenever Maya wasn't around. So this was news to him, he started thinking about what could be wrong. Since they were all close there was never really any problems. He couldn't understand what was so important that needed to be discussed with him alone.

When he got there, he saw the person that had asked him to meet here so they could talk. He went over and sat beside them.

"You made it." They said with a small smile, Cam nodded a worried expression crossing his face. Was something going on that he didn't know about?

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Do you notice something strange about Zig and Maya?" Cam stopped and began pondering his thoughts, had he taken notice of Maya behaving strange? There wasn't really anything strange that he knew of. She was still cheerful and affectionate with him, like she always wanted. He hadn't really seen her acting out of the ordinary at all, Zig on the other hand he noticed. He was always somewhere, giving him or Maya looks whenever they were together. He didn't really think anything of it, he always thought it was just Zig missing his friend. Since Maya was spending so much time with him besides practicing for her concert.

"Uhhh, no not really. She seems fine around me. Why? Do you think something's going on?"

"I don't know, I really can't put my finger on it. They're both acting weird."

"How?"

"I don't know Cam, but it scares me. I really don't want to lose either of them, they just seem to be awkward around each other. Haven't you noticed?"

"No I haven't. Maya's just been spending so much time with me, plus her concert is next week, and exams, she could just be under pressure. You never know."

"But that's not what I'm saying here, I'm saying that they are being completely awkward. They won't look at each other, they barely speak, when it was never that way before. They always joked and laughed about stuff, or talked a lot about Whisperhug related things. I just can't put my finger on it." Cam felt bad, he'd never seen someone so terrified of losing two people that was so close to them. Well he could relate to the feeling. He was completely devastated when Maya broke up with him, even though it was only a day. He had trashed his room, cried, and even-he was snapped out of his thoughts by them speaking.

"I don't know what to do Cam. It's like I don't even know them anymore. They seem to be somewhere else."

"Do you want me to talk to Maya? See if I can figure something out."

"Would you? I'll try and talk to Zig. He'd listen to what I have to say."

"Okay, that's fine with me."

"Thanks Cam, you're a really great person. I'm glad I have you to vent to."

"You can come to me anytime Tori. I don't mind at all." He felt her arms wrap around him in a friendly hug, he hugged her and patted her gently on the back. He could feel the pain she was in, and how bad this seemed to be bothering her. Zig was her boyfriend, Maya was her best friend, she had every right to be concerned. He hoped that Zig trying to be around Maya so much was the issue. It really could just be a friendship issue that they would work out. He'd hate to see such a cute couple break up over something like that.

"I really appreciate it, Maya's so lucky to have a great guy like you. I wish Zig was like you. Now it seems that whenever we're together he's thinking about other things."

"Maybe him and Maya had a fight and he's trying to work it out with her." He suggested, rubbing his neck. He wasn't too good with giving advice but he'd try for her sake.

"You could be right, maybe I'm just over reacting."

"You do have a right to be worried. They are close to you."

"I know, hopefully I'll get this figured out. Thanks for talking to me Cam. I'll see you in French." She waved goodbye to him and went about on her way. He sighed, maybe he could talk to Maya now before they went to lunch.

_I hope you're not hiding things from me._


	9. Nine

Author's Note: I love where I'm going with this so far! I really think you guys will be enjoying the next couple of chapters. Oh the ideas I have for this, still so much more to come! Thank you sushi.23 (Thank you!), XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx (I really appreciate hearing that! I try not to be too out of character with them.), dominique love.108 (Cam was talking to Tori.), mzhotchick101 (Thank you!), Degrassi-fan12 (Thank you!), TurboWiz70 (Thank you! I adore Tori and Cam as friends! Their friendship would be so cute! And will they finally talk? I don't know!), and HeadBangerChick123 (I couldn't agree with you more!). Also thanks to my followers and people that favorited! Enjoy chapter nine!

* * *

Scars and Secrets

Nine.

Maya walked to the garden with a smile on her face, the first place that they had their date. There were some memories made there, memories that she wouldn't change for anything.

When she got there she saw Cam sitting there waiting, he had his arms crossed. When he saw her he waved her over to him.

"No lunch?" She asked, sitting beside him.

"No, not yet. I was going to get some, but I wanted to talk to you first." When he turned to face her, she became confused.

"About what?"

"Well, I talked to someone today and they were pretty concerned about you." _Imogen_, why would she of all people go to Cam? They barely spoke! Maya couldn't believe that things had to go this far. She didn't want anyone to be voicing their concerns to Cam, that would just put her on the radar and she wasn't ready to be interrogated. She sighed and looked away from him. "Maya, I just want to know if you're alright. I don't want you to over stress yourself with homework and everything." She felt a sigh of relief.

"Cam I'm okay, I swear. I am kind of stressed because of this work load. But break's soon upon us. So I'm not too worried."

"But I am." He gave her a puppy eyed look, making her want to cave. Every time he gave her a sweet innocent look it made her heart melt. "You just haven't been yourself lately."

"Cam, if something was wrong I'd tell you. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do! I just-I just think you should take a bit of a break. You know how you said the same thing to me about hockey? Well now it's your turn."

"That's so sweet of you." She kissed his cheek, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"So will you?" He asked, taking her hand and rubbing her knuckles.

"Yes Cam, I will." She saw his eyes light up and it made her feel okay, she had covered her tracks once again.

_Well back to that quiet abyss. _

Cam now saw the behavior changes, she went from real happy to nervous in a matter of seconds. This concerned him, if it was stress than she could surely take a break. Even though he lied to her too, the break still helped him be able to cope a little bit. He really enjoyed the time he had with Maya, Tori, Tristan and Zig but now the fun was over and it was back to his regular schedule.

"Do you want to go to lunch now?" He eyed her carefully, taking a hard look at her body language and eye movements.

"Sure, let's go." They stood up and held hands, making their way to the cafeteria. He made sure to gaze at her out of the corner of his eye and to look around to make sure Zig wasn't hiding behind closed doors, ready to pounce on his innocent prey.

When they got there, Maya let go of his hand and made her way to the salad bar. He sighed and went to the hot food line, he picked up a tray and went down to the options, choosing a burger and fries. He got so lost in his worries about Maya and what could possibly be up with her that he didn't realize he bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"Oh it's you kid, how you been? I haven't seen you since the bathroom incident."

"I'm alright I guess. How you been?"

"Oh same old same old." Cam remembered this girl from when he had ran in the girl's room. He forgot her name, but they seemed to be on good terms. He took notice of the ring on her left finger, it looked expensive. Was she engaged? And at such a young age.

"That's a nice ring." He pointed to her finger, she looked down and covered it with her hand.

"Thanks kid." She was a girl after all, maybe he could get advice.

"Could I talk to you? It's kind of important." He saw her raise her eyebrows in surprise, he guessed that she wasn't asked about anything before.

"Sure, let me pay for this and then we'll talk. Meet me over there." She pointed to where the stairs were and he nodded letting her go.

He picked up his tray and finished getting his lunch before paying and sitting it on the table where him, Maya, Tori, Tristan, and Zig normally sat. The guys had given him a break about sitting with them all the time, he was very grateful for that. He made his way to the stairs to wait for her. She soon came and stood beside the railing.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?"

"Well, I have a girlfriend. And I'm really new to this and all. I kind of need advice."

"You're dating Katie's sister right?" He nodded.

"When we first started dating, things were okay. Well they weren't, I was stressed with practice and stuff, and then I broke my arm so I was out of awhile. And I haven't been paying attention to Maya all that much. So we broke up. And now I have her back, I'm glad about that but it just seems that she's acting strange around me."

"How? Is she becoming distant from you?"

"No, we act like any normal couple. But she just seems nervous whenever her best friend's boyfriend is around and I can't help but think something's wrong between the two of them. I think it could be a fight but I don't know."

"When did this start happening?"

"Right after we got back together." He sighed and turned to look over at their table. She still wasn't there yet. Tori and Tristan were though, Zig was gone too.

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"Yeah and she waved it off, she told me she was just stressed. I don't think that's the reason." She eyed his gaze to their table and smirked.

"Where's that other kid that usually sits with you guys?" She pointed towards the two empty seats that still hadn't been occupied.

"I don't know." He rubbed his head.

"Well you talked to her and she says nothing's wrong, so try talking to the other kid. There's two sides to every story. I'd keep my eye on him if I were you." She had a point, but Tori was taking care of that part. So should he try and reason with Zig? Or would that just cause more problems?

"I guess I could try, thanks."

"Anytime kid. Good luck with your relationship." She bid him farewell and walked away. Cam was so confused, he didn't want anyone to take Maya away from him and he surely didn't want Zig to. The thought of losing her permanently was too much for him, he ran out of the cafeteria and made his way to the Ice Hounds' locker room.

He peeked his head in to see no one there. He went to his locker and opened it, pulling his hockey bag out. This was where it started again, it was a mistake the first time. He looked at the scar on his hand, a sudden flashback coming to him. He took out the skate and rolled up his sleeve. He placed it on his arm and made a slit, blood oosing out. He didn't feel any better, so he made another one and this time made sure to go slowly. He hissed from the pain, but felt a sense of relief. When he looked at his arm he saw he had re-opened an old wound, and more blood was pouring out than normal. He quickly took a towel and applied pressure to the cut. He rested his head on the towel, his body shaking with slight sobs.

_I'm in my own personal hell. _


	10. Ten

Author's Note: Amazing as always my faithful readers! Thank you Anna (It's okay! I'm glad you're reading!), TurboWiz70 (Is it now? I guess I have to kill you some more, hehe. ;D), HeadBangerChick123 (I figured you would enjoy a Bianca and Cam interaction!), hlskrock (Thanks!), shellcottages (I did it again? Oh my goodness! Forgive me!), Degrassi-fan12 (Yes it was!), KatieRox (Poor Cambi!), and sushi.23 (Thanks!). Also to my followers and favorite people! Enjoy chapter ten! Also, the ever amazing Turbo has updated If We Hold On Together! Please go check it out! I'm just shivering with Eclare feels! :)

* * *

Scars and Secrets

Ten.

Maya hurried back to the cafeteria to make sure she still had a little bit of time to eat. There was an emergency practice that she had forgotten about, Zig of course had reminded her.

When she got there, she almost ran into Tristan on her way to the table.

"Whoa! Slow down there Tiger, where's the fire?"

"Sorry, I had an emergency band practice. Is there still time to eat?" Tristan pointed to the table where Tori was picking at her food, she noticed her lunch was still there.

"Yeah, there's still ten minutes left. Better get going." He laughed, earning a smile from her. Her smile soon turned into a frown when she noticed how Tori seemed to be upset. She went over and sat beside her. Her eyes looked puffy, red even, almost as if she had been crying.

"Hey Tori, sorry we left. There was an emergency practice." Her friend looked up at her, almost as if she wasn't phased by what she was just told.

"Oh it's okay." She turned back to her food. Maya took notice that something was wrong, normally she'd be all bubbly, talking about the next pageant that she couldn't wait to enter, or about how she was going away to the beach during her spring break. But right now she seemed almost, depressed.

"Hey, are you alright?" Maya put a hand on her friend's shoulder and rubbed it to comfort her. Tori nodded, looking back down at her lunch. Maya became nervous, she would kill Zig if he blew it to his girlfriend. But she didn't seem angry or resentful towards her so maybe not. She felt Tori sigh and rub her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Have you been crying?"

"No." She sniffled and turned away.

"Yeah you have, what's wrong?" She scooted closer and went to put her arm around her but Tori pushed her hand away.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Maya felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach, Tori always talked to her about things. She never once shut her out, this was definitely very serious.

"Are you sure? Talking will help you feel better."

"No Maya, I have to go." She watched her friend get up and run away. Maya was tempted to go after her but she knew that it was best to just let Tori go and maybe she'll want to talk later when she calmed down. Maya sighed and remembered that Cam wasn't there. Curious, she got up to go look for him. As she made her way into the hallway she saw Dallas rocking out to some music on his iPod. She went and tapped him on the shoulder. He took out his ear bud.

"What's up mini Matlin?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Cam."

"Nope, haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Well, if you see him can you tell him that I'm looking for him?" She pleaded, hoping he'd say yes. She knew about the incident with him and Katie, she hoped for the best that it was behind them.

"Will do." He put his ear phones back into his ears and she smiled before walking away.

_Where are you Cam? _

Cam opened his eyes, taking a minute to get familiar with his surroundings, he immediately sat up and realized where he was. He saw the towel wrapped around his arm and slowly removed it, there was dry blood on it and his fresh made cuts were blending in well with his current ones. He sighed and got up to wash his arm, then covered it with his sleeve again and threw the bloody towel in his hockey bag along with his skate. He wiped his face to remove any traces of tears and slowly made his way out of the locker room.

He picked up his phone and saw he had a lot of text messages and missed calls from Maya. She must be real worried about him, he texted her back to tell her he was safe and that he'd see her in French before making his way to Chemistry.

When he got there, he took a seat in the back and buried his head in his text book. He was so exhausted from having his attack, cutting, crying, his fear about losing Maya to Zig, he didn't know what else to do. Sometimes he wished that he never signed up for hockey, but it was what him and Justin wanted to do when they were young. Plus his father supported it a hundred percent before they were both taken away from him. After that, he lost all his interest in the sport. Why? Because he didn't have his main supporters to cheer him on at his games, or to encourage him to keep going. But he knew he had to, he had to keep going, to keep them in his memory. Even if it meant giving all he had in him. And if he hadn't than he would of never met Maya. She was always the light at the end of the tunnel, but now even she was acting weird.

He ripped out a piece of paper and began doodling out of boredom, not even paying attention to what his teacher was saying. There wasn't anything important coming up, he didn't have a unit test for another couple of weeks so he could use this as a lazy day. He looked out the window and took notice of the birds and how they were sitting together on a tree branch singing. He imagined these birds as himself and Maya, singing with joy, nothing to ruin what they had between them.

"Campbell?" His teacher waved her hand in front of his face, he looked up being brought out of his thoughts again. "Are you okay?"

"Yes ma'am." He nodded, looking straight ahead to the board.

"You look a little pale. Here's a pass for the nurse." She handed it to him and gave him a kind smile. He took it and gathered his books before leaving, he figured if he could go home than he could just forget about this day.

When he got the nurse's office he went in and sat down. When she saw him she gave him a smile.

"What can I do for you dear?" He quickly thought up an excuse so he could go home.

"I got sick, I really don't feel well." He walked towards her and she felt his forehead.

"Hmm, you feel a little warm dear, and your cheeks are a little pink. You can go lay down, I'll be there in a minute." She opened the door to a small room and let him go inside. He went in and stretched out on one of the cots. He felt his eyes grow heavy and he soon fell asleep.

"Sweetie, wake up." The nurse's soft voice awoke him from his slumber, he turned over and slowly opened his eyes.

"How long was I out?"

"A few minutes, I'm going to call your parents. What's your name?"

"Campbell Saunders."

"Okay, I'll be back you just relax."

"Okay, thank you." He smiled at her a little and rested his head on the pillow. It wasn't really comfortable but it would do until he was able to lock himself away in his room for the rest of the night.

Then he thought about Maya and how he told her he'd see her in French. He quickly pulled out his phone and texted her that he was going home sick.

_I hope you forgive me for this. _


	11. Eleven

Author's Note: So, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. This one is probably my favorite so far. Thanks to mzhotchick01, TurboWiz70 (I'm glad you have something to look forward to whenever you get home from school! It makes the day go a lot faster!), HeadBangerChick123 (Yeah I'm beating poor Cam up pretty bad!), Degrassi-fan12, and sushi.23 for the reviews! Also to the people that followed and favorited! Enjoy chapter eleven!

* * *

Scars and Secrets

Eleven.

Maya sat in French, nervously tapping her pencil on her desk. Cam still hadn't shown up for class and the late bell had already rang. As her teacher began speaking Maya kept stealing glances towards the door, hoping that by some miracle that her boyfriend was just late and he'd be coming in any second.

"He'll be here Maya, don't worry." Tristan whispered to her, making her turn towards him. She shook her head and looked at Tori who was also giving her a worried look, she then looked back down at her work sheet to finish taking notes. Maya looked at Tristan and sighed.

"It's not that, it's just he's almost never late to French. What if something's wrong? I've sent him texts, calls, and he hasn't answered once." She whispered back, looking up at her teacher to make sure she wasn't seeing them whispering.

"I'm sure he's fine, maybe he had a hockey meeting or something. Don't over react." He smiled at her to ease her tenses, but she still had a feeling in her gut that something was up with him. She put her head down on her desk and doodled a heart with Cam's name in it. She really missed him, the way he'd look at her during class and smile, or wink at her, or send her little notes telling her she was beautiful from across the room. Then after class was over, he would walk her home and before she left, he'd embrace her and give her a kiss.

"I'm not trying to Tristan, but it's getting hard not to." She took off her glasses, another headache coming on. Tristan put a comforting hand on top of hers, she smiled at him and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He released her hand so they could go back to taking notes, she looked at Tori again who gave her a small smile and went back to writing. Maya looked at the clock, it was almost 2:15pm. It felt like forever ago that she found out Cam was missing, she wanted nothing more than to just leave the class and go in search of him. Her stomach was doing flips, she nervously rubbed her hands together and tried to concentrate.

"Okay class, time for your assignment. Every one pair up." This made Maya's heart hurt, her partner wasn't there. She saw Tori and Tristan pairing up already, they gave her an apologetic look and went to work. She sighed and joined another student and started her assignment, completely ignoring her partner trying to discuss what they were doing. She had to find out what was going on, then she suddenly got a horrible thought.

"What if Zig did something?" She said to herself, the jealous looks they were constantly getting from him definitely meant something. She really hoped he didn't hurt Cam just to get to her, that'd be an all time low. She felt her hands ball up into fists so tight that her knuckles were turning white. Her partner gave her a worried look and she smiled at her so she would know she's alright.

Suddenly her phone went off, she bent down to look like she was writing and looked at the screen. She sighed with relief, Cam had finally replied.

She went to read her messages to find two in her inbox. She opened the first one.

_I'm okay, I was just studying. See you in French. _

_xo Cam._

But he didn't show up, she nervously looked at the second one.

_Going home sick, I'll see you later. _

_xo Cam. _

She did not feel herself calm down, not even a little bit, she became even more worried. He was fine earlier today, maybe he just had a stomach bug. She had to get home as soon as possible.

_I hope you're alright Cam._

Cam's billet father came and got him, he was now laying on his bed with a thermometer in his mouth and an ice pack on his head. He took the thermometer out of his mouth and looked at it, the little red in the center read 100 degrees. He sighed and left the ice pack on his head to cool down. It wasn't the fever that bothered him, it was what caused it. He didn't even remember passing out, just crying.

He sighed and took the ice pack off his head, and set it on his dresser. He stood up to take his shirt off and threw it in the laundry basket. He looked at his arm again, it was always a sight. Where a person will go to the limits to cease their pain.

Lucky for Cam it was a pain reliever, he couldn't fake another accident in order to break another bone because then that would be suspicious. So he had to resort to cutting again. He hated the idea but his hockey blade was really the only other friend to him. Always there, whispering to him to use it, that the pain will subside just by one slash.

He felt like crying again, but he hated crying. He didn't want to do it anymore, crying made him feel very weak. He wasn't suppose to feel this way, he was suppose to be happy. But no matter how hard he tried he could not be happy. He tried thinking about happy thoughts but even that did no good. Maya did make him happy, but that was to an extent. Her being around him did not cure the pain he felt from his past experiences. That part was deep down inside his heart. Even though Maya did own half of it, if not all of it.

However thinking about Maya always did make him feel a little bit better, along with the cutting. He went to lay down on his bed again, laying his arm on top of his chest. He traced the cuts with his fingers to help pass the time, there were scars in every direction on his arm. He was surprised by how many times he had done this. His billet mother wasn't home yet and his father went back to work after dropping him off, telling him there was food in the fridge in case he was hungry and to rest. And that if he didn't feel any better by tomorrow, he didn't have to go to school. Which he enjoyed, it was nice being away from the stressful things in his life. Most that were centered at school. He took his phone out of his pocket and set it on its rightful place on his night stand. He looked up at the ceiling and stared at the fan, it started to cure his boredom. He rolled over and tried to sleep.

_Maya suddenly appeared in his mind. She was smiling at him and motioning for him to come to her, he went to her and took her in his arms. She touched his cheek and rubbed it gently with her fingers. He leaned in to kiss her, her lips tasting like mint. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled away he stared into her icy blue orbs and leaned his forehead on hers._

_"I miss you Cam." She whispered to him every so softly. _

_"I'm right here Maya, I'm not going anywhere." He stroked her cheek, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. She looked beautiful to him, like an angel in a ray of sun light. _

_"I don't want to lose you Cam." Her tears stained her cheeks, he shook his head and wiped them away. _

_"You're not going to, I won't let it happen. I promise."_

_"Then you have to stop Cam, please. Do it for me." _

Suddenly a knock on the door snapped him out of his dream.

"Cam?"

_Uh oh._


	12. Twelve

Author's Note: I thought I'd update early tonight because I didn't want to wait anymore! Here's the next chapter, it's kind of a happy one this time. I think I tortured Cam enough, but may I remind you that this story is not even half way over yet. So some things might be happening in the near future. And must I say, a lot of drama will be happening as well. Thank you hlskroc, TurboWiz70 (Maybe I do! I secretly plot on how I should torture you every day. ;D And this dream, you suspect something might happen? Hmmm you could be right, could be wrong too.), Degrassi-fan12 (Oh good! A way to help you get through the school day!), CosmicRain (You'll see!), shellcottages (Oh my I don't deserve any award, I just enjoy writing for you. I'm sorry I make you cry! But this one will be happy I promise!), and sushi.23! Also thanks to my followers and favorite people! Please read If We Hold On Together, you don't know what you're missing! Enjoy chapter twelve!

* * *

Scars and Secrets

Twelve.

Maya rushed out of school as soon as class was over, she desperately wanted to get to Cam's as soon as possible. Knowing he was sick, he would need her to take care of him. She originally had plans to hang with Tristan at the mall tonight, but he was fine with her skipping out and planned on spending time with Tori. She was grateful for that, even though she felt bad for abandoning her friend.

She ran inside her house, and threw her backpack on the couch.

"Whoa Maya slow down. Where are you going?" Katie walked in the living room, eyeing her sister's hyper behavior.

"I have to go and check on Cam, he went home sick."

"Is that a good idea? You don't want to be getting sick before next week do you?"

"Well, no. But I still just want to make sure he's okay."

"If you say so, just don't stay too long. You still have exams coming up."

"Don't worry I won't."

"I'll cover for you if mom and dad come home before you do."

"Thanks Katie." Maya smiled at her sister, before going out the door to Cam's. She stuck her iPod in her ears and listened to some music, hoping that Cam was really okay and it was nothing serious.

Ever since his accident she's been real careful about what he was doing, if he got sick, if he seemed upset, she always made sure that he didn't seem out of place. Even with the current drama involving Zig that kept rearing its ugly head around every corner.

When she got to Cam's she knocked on the door, only for no one to answer. She guessed that his family wasn't home yet. She turned the knob and opened it before stepping inside. The house was real cool, much to her delight as the temperatures were getting warmer.

She made her way to Cam's room and knocked softly.

"Cam?" She heard some movements before he answered her.

"It's open, come in." She opened the door and peeked her head in. He was laying under his blanket, he gave her a small smile. "Hey."

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She walked to his bed and sat beside him, she could feel a little bit of heat radiating off his body.

"Could be better, you know?" He shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What happened that made you sick? You were fine earlier today." She took his hand in her own, gazing into his brown eyes.

"It must of been something I ate." His eyes glistened, even though he looked pink on his cheeks. Maya sighed and put her hand on his forehead, he was burning up.

"You have a fever Cam."

"I know, I took my temperature. It's a hundred right now, my dad says that if I don't feel better by tomorrow than I won't be going to school."

"Oh, well I brought you your homework. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, we can do it together."

"Alright, it's not that hard." She pulled out her book and worksheet before relaxing on his bed.

_I'm so glad you're alright. _

Cam knew he had his shirt off, and if he took his arms out of the blanket than she would see his scars and new cuts. So he pretended that he was really cold and stayed snuggled underneath. But he had to get a new shirt on, otherwise she'd be suspicious on why he wasn't doing homework.

"Maya, do you want to get some snacks? We can eat something while we work." She nodded and got up.

"Okay, anything you prefer?"

"Nope, whatever you want I'll eat too." She smiled and left the room to retrieve some for both of them. As soon as she was out of eye sight, he got up and grabbed a shirt from his closet before quickly throwing it on. He made sure it was long sleeved so it would cover his arms. He climbed back into bed and pulled out his homework, looking at Maya's to see what he missed.

She had almost caught him, and that scared him. But he was so glad he covered up as quick as he did. If she had opened that door before he had a chance, he didn't even want to think about what her reaction would be. He couldn't take it seeing her cry.

"I got some chips and soda. I hope your parents won't mind." She came back in and set the food and drinks down before resuming her spot on the bed. He shook his head and took a chip from the bag.

"No, they said I could eat whenever I felt hungry."

"Oh good, you need to keep up your strength when you're sick." He never felt so lucky in his entire life to have Maya as his girlfriend. Without her he didn't know where he would be right now.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better." She giggled and sat up, he wrapped his arm around her as she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, making her blush.

"I'm glad I can help." He turned to look at her, she looked back. He leaned in closer, giving her a soft kiss. She pulled him to her and kissed him back. The world came to a stand still, it was only the two of them. He had forgotten about everything in that split second. She was the only thing he could look at right now, see the beauty that was his girlfriend. She didn't need to put on makeup and a dress just to impress him, he already saw her for who she was.

They pulled away and she blushed, turning to her homework.

"Um, w-we should probably be doing our homework."

"Or we could kiss again." He leaned in but she pushed him back, her eyes shining with delight. He could tell she wanted to kiss him, but they did have work to do.

"If sitting here and kissing you all night was homework, I'd have straight A's right now."

"Me too, then I wouldn't have to worry about passing school."

"Come on Cheesy, we got work to do."

"But you didn't bring your bear." He faked confusion and looked around, earning a laugh from her.

"I was talking about you silly! Cheesy's at home asleep on my pillow." He laughed and released her so they could continue to do their work.

"Tu es trebelle." He saw her turn red and smile before looking at her homework.

"Thank you."

"It's true you know."

"I know." She kissed him one last time before they went back to their work.

_You'll always be beautiful to me Maya._


	13. Thirteen

Author's Note: I'm so blessed by all of you, you have really came through for me. I really enjoy writing for your entertainment. Here's the next chapter! Thank you shellcottages (Why yes I do have Tumblr. That's also a really good idea! I started thinking on if I wanted to do a banner for this story. I'll try to make one when I have some free time in between typing up chapters.), HeadBangerChick123, TurboWiz70 (You deserve all the credit in the world for what you do. It's just my way of saying thanks for writing such an amazing story!), Degrassi-fan12, CosmicRain (I always make you smile! ;D), and sushi.23! Plus my followers and people that favorited! Please enjoy chapter thirteen!

* * *

Scars and Secrets

Thirteen.

The next day, Maya walked into school with Cam. Before she had left to go home, she had promised that they would walk together the next day. She made sure to be up extra early so she could be there before him.

Since Cam had been sick she moved the sleep over to tonight, he was okay with that. Missing one day wasn't a total loss. Katie had already asked Jake to come over and he agreed, so they were set, she also said she would pick up some snacks for them on her way home. Since Cam was walking her home again after school was over.

When they made it to the library, he took her hand and gave it a kiss.

"I do believe tonight's our sleep over."

"Yep, I'm just glad you're feeling better today."

"Must of just been a twenty four hour thing after all." He replied, winking at her. She giggled and turned pink.

"Katie said she would pick up some food on the way home. Her and Jake had somewhere to go, she wouldn't tell me where of course."

"That's alright with me, that means we also get the house to ourselves." He wiggled his eyebrows at her causing her to smack his arm playfully. He gave her a kiss on the lips, catching her off guard. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist, she enjoyed these long kisses that he would give her. It was like kissing a cloud, his lips were so soft and warm. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, they pulled away and saw Tori standing there.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to interrupt." She stood awkwardly off to the side, rubbing her neck.

"It's okay, what's up?" Maya let go of her boyfriend and walked to her best friend, she stared back and forth between the two.

"Nothing, I just wanted to speak to you Maya." Maya turned to Cam, who took this as a sign to leave. Hearing girl gossip wasn't really his thing.

"Oh well, I think Dallas wants to see me anyway. I'll see you girls later." He kissed Maya's head and walked away. She turned to her best friend, who crossed her arms.

"Everything okay?"

"Maya, things have been so crazy as of late." She turned away and stared at the rows of books that were peeking out through the glass window.

"What do you mean Tor?"

"Well, I'm talking about Zig." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. Why does Zig need to be brought up? Then it hit her, she gulped.

"What did he do?"

"Well, he's acting strange. Whenever we're together, it's like he's somewhere else." She saw tears in Tori's eyes. Her throat became dry, guilt starting to rise up her stomach. She felt her legs beginning to unbuckle, but she tried everything to stay standing.

"He could just have a lot going on you know. Battle of the bands is next week and exams are here as well."

"It's not just Zig, I don't think you understand. It's you too Maya. I just can't put all of this together."

"Is this why you were upset the other day at lunch?"

"Yeah, it's been troubling me for some time. I wish you'd just tell me the truth." Maya wrapped an arm around Tori's shoulder and hugged her tightly.

"You're just over reacting Tori, nothing's going on. I think Zig's just stressed out is all."

"But why are you two always gone then?"

"We had a meeting that day, we're always practicing." She lied again, well not really. They did have a meeting, but she was sprinkling it with little white lies.

"I understand that, I just can't understand why it just feels so awkward. It's just like there's so much tension in the air whenever we're all with each other. And I'm not the only one, Tristan feels weird too." Tristan had never really said anything about the situation before. Maya felt really uneasy, but she kept telling herself to lie. Mainly because she couldn't hurt Tori, not now.

"If it makes you feel any better, I could talk to Zig for you."

"I already did, he says nothing's wrong too." She rubbed her eyes and stood up, Maya sighed again.

"Well there you go."

"Maybe you're right, I probably am over reacting. Though I just can't get a feeling out of my gut. Oh well, maybe it's just my nerves. Thanks for talking to me Maya." Tori quickly hugged her and took off, leaving her confused but also feeling terrible. Her stomach had finally caught up with her, she ran to the nearest trash can and emptied the remains of her breakfast, she wiped her mouth and felt tears pouring out of her eyes. She had just lied to her best friend's face.

_Oh let this end, please. _

Cam was walking to his locker to put a book away when a voice called out to him.

"Cam!" He turned around to see Tori making her way to him. He leaned up against the lockers and waved her over. He took note of her appearance, her eyes were smeared from the tears that ran down her cheeks, ruining the mascara that she had probably worked so hard to put on.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened?" Tori threw herself into his arms and just started to cry. He held her close, feeling really bad. Her talk with Maya must not of went so well.

"They're lying to us Cam! I can feel it!" She sobbed, tightening her grip onto him. "Maya said nothing was wrong just like you told me! And when I talked to Zig his head was so in the clouds he had no idea what I was talking about! We haven't even kissed like we used to! This hurts so bad!"

"I know exactly how you feel, I really do." His heart twisted at her words, Tori was taking this really hard and he had no idea how to comfort her. He was feeling the same type of pain, and the cutting had helped release some of it. But he didn't know what would work for her, or if she would even calm down at all.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, I guess just sit back and wait."

"Wait for what? They're just going to keep lying to us. I can't take this!"

"I know Tor I know, but things will get better." He wasn't quite sure on that one, but he didn't know what to say to her. Truth was, he was just as frightened about this as she was. Both of their significant others were acting strange, and it wasn't just something that could be brushed off.

"I don't know if I want to believe that Cam." She leaned away from him, looking down at her shoes.

"Let's just wait and see what happens at Battle of the Bands, okay?"

"Okay, I really hope we're wrong." She wiped her tears and faked a smile. "I should probably get to class, sorry I ruined your shirt." She pointed to the small bits of mascara that were painted on his Ice Hounds' jacket. He waved it off and smiled a little.

"It's okay, go to class. I'll see you in French." She waved goodbye to him and he sighed.

_Tonight will be a long night. _


	14. Fourteen

Author's Note: Time for another update! :) I've been waiting to post this chapter since I started writing this story. And now it's finally here! How time flies! Thanks CosmicRain (Oh I don't know, you'll see!), TurboWiz70 (Here's the next chapter! Go crazy reading it! :D), Degrassi-fan12, hlskroc, and sushi.23! Plus to my followers and people that favorited! Enjoy chapter fourteen! :)

* * *

Scars and Secrets

Fourteen.

"So are you excited for tonight?" Maya asked Cam, as they walked home from school. It had been a long day but the moment that they were both really excited for had come.

"Yep, we get to go back to your house and spend time alone." He leaned towards her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Well we better hurry up and get home then." She pulled out her iPod and gave an ear phone to Cam. "How about a little traveling music."

"Sure." He took it from her and put it in his ear, she turned the device on and pressed the shuffle button.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

"This is my favorite song." Cam said, turning to Maya. She turned back, her eyes lit up.

"Really? It's always been mine." She smiled shyly at him.

"Yeah, it led me to my Juliet." Maya felt herself turning red, she turned to him and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled into him, feeling safe.

"You really are cheesy."

"That's my name, don't ware it out." He kissed her cheek, taking her hand in his. They walked home, listening to the rest of the song and making small conversation. When they got to her house, Maya pulled out her key and turned the knob. Walking inside, she placed her backpack on the couch. Cam followed her and sat down on the couch.

"Your sister's not home yet?"

"Ummm, I don't think so. Katie!" She called out, but the house was silent. She turned to her boyfriend and smiled. "Nope she's not here."

"Well, this is the perfect time." She walked to him and sat beside him, he wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into him. He tilted her head up so she was looking at him, they were soon kissing. Maya was layed gently on the couch, Cam on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as they broke for air.

"I feel that spark every time we kiss." She smiled, touching his cheek.

"So do I."

"Can I kiss you again?" He leaned towards her.

"Of course." He kissed her again, this time it wasn't heated like before. It was just soft butterfly kisses. Maya felt her heart beating madly through her chest, Cam was being so gentle with her. And she enjoyed every minute of it.

"Get a room you two!" They both bolted up, seeing Katie and Jake in the door way. They both had bags in their hands.

"S-sorry we were just umm..." Maya stuttered, fixing her shirt and staring away from Cam awkwardly.

"Just be glad it was me and not mom or dad." Katie laughed, taking the bags into the kitchen. "I was young once too." They both looked at each other, faces beet red, before joining Katie and Jake in the kitchen.

"What did you get?" Maya asked, looking through the bags.

"Just your typical snacks for a sleep over." Jake pulled some chips, soda, popcorn, and candy out before spreading them across the table.

"And there's a little bit of money left over, we can use it to buy pizza."

"Sounds good to me." Maya took a bag of chips and went to the living room, Cam followed with some soda. "Oh, did you get a movie too?"

"Yep. I got The Notebook for us to watch." Katie and Jake snuggled on the couch, eating popcorn.

Maya felt Cam wrap his arm around her, she took a chip from the bag and stuck it in his mouth. He smiled and ate it.

"Feed me?" He gave her his famous puppy eyed look, making her smile.

"Of course little puppy." He layed his head in her lap while she fed him chips.

"My I'm going to order the pizza now, you want the original?"

"Yeah, Cam what do you like on your pizza?"

"Pepperoni and mushrooms is fine."

"And Jake wants barbecue chicken. Okay we got everything covered, I'll go call and order." Maya watched her sister walk away, she looked at Jake who was busy stuffing his face. He turned to her, and smiled before going back to eating. She giggled, and continued to feed Cam. Katie came back in and the four watched TV, and made small talk. Cam got up and went into the kitchen to fetch more popcorn for them. Maya relaxed on the couch and ate a few chips, just then the doorbell rang.

"Probably the pizza, I'll get it." Maya went to the door and opened it, but it was not the person every one expected it to be.

"Zig?"

_He'll never get away from me will he? _

Cam was in the kitchen getting more popcorn. He still felt a little ill, but it wasn't as bad as it previously had been. His fever had gone down, and he still had the urge to cut but he tried to handle it. Today was suppose to be a perfect day, nothing stressful could ever happen at a slumber party with his girlfriend, her sister, and her sister's boyfriend. They were just going to eat, gossip, watch movies, and then sleep in till whatever time.

He couldn't wait for this day, no school, no studying, no worrying about passing exams. He wanted to make it as joyful as possible. He didn't want to focus too much on school right now.

Jake came into the kitchen with an empty bowl and filled it back up with candy.

"You and Maya are getting pretty close now." Cam turned to him and nodded, he was really falling for her. The butterflies that would appear in his stomach every time he was around her, the sparks he felt whenever they kissed, when they would hold hands how warm their touch would be. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost her. He'd already done it once, he didn't want to do it again. He wasn't going to let her get away that easily. No one would ever come between them, not even Zig.

"Yeah, I really like her."

"She is a nice girl, she's kind of like the little sister I always wanted but never had."

"I can relate to that. She's perfect to me."

"How long have you two been dating?"

"A month. Well we broke up for a short period of time, then got back together."

"Aww, the first break up always sucks. Sorry about that."

"It's alright, we're both over it."

"Well I'm glad you two are making things work right now. Best of luck to ya."

"Thanks, but since you're dating Katie and all. How do you make her stay with you?"

"Ohh, well. We just have a connection, kind of like you and Maya do."

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much, we never really did the deed if you know what I mean."

"I'm really not ready for that."

"Don't rush it, you'll feel it when you're ready." Jake took his candy and started walking towards the living room.

"Thanks Jake."

"No problem, see you in there." Jake went into the living room, leaving Cam alone. He really wanted Maya to stay with him. But were they really ready to take that next step? They were only dating for a month. He didn't want to push any boundaries with her. He was just starting to become more loving with her. Cam sighed, this was the difficult part of any relationship. He figured that they would talk about it when they were ready to. As he turned to go back into the living room he saw Katie and Jake talking a little bit.

"What were you telling him?"

"Nothing. We were just talking."

"Don't tell him anything about doing any type of deed!" She smacked him playfully. "They're still young Jake!"

"Ow I know." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Cam smiled and shook his head, they were fun to be around. Just two normal teenagers in love. He just filled his bowl back up with popcorn when he heard the doorbell ring. He was surprised by how fast the pizza had came despite the fact Katie had called a few minutes ago. He turned to walk into the kitchen, and the sight at the door made him almost drop his bowl.

_Are you kidding? _


	15. Fifteen

Author's Note: I'm on my way to almost 100 reviews! Thank you so much for all of your support throughout this journey so far! I'm about to spice things up a little bit. Whoever makes the 100th review, will receive a sneek peek of the next chapter! :) Good luck! Thank you Guest (You must come on anon so I can thank you properly!), TurboWiz70 (I'm so glad you're on edge for every update I make!), CosmicRain (Zig's a pain isn't he? ;D), dnyarko (Thank you so much!), Degrassi-fan12 (Zig's causing some trouble. :o), and Kayla Crystal (Annoying ain't he? Makes you just want to punch him!)! Also to my followers and people that favorited! Enjoy chapter fifteen! :)

* * *

Scars and Secrets

Fifteen.

Maya couldn't believe this, for once in her life she wanted to just not see Zig. And here he was in her doorway, with a rose in his hand. Maya felt disgusted, she wanted him to leave her property and right now. This was suppose to be the best day of her life and it was starting to slowly turn into one of the worst.

"Why are you here?"

"Because, I just want to-"

"No, you need to leave. I don't want to see you until Battle of the Bands."

"Maya, I can't do that. I want you to hear me out."

"How thick is your skull? I don't want to be with you! Now leave!"

"Maya can we talk, please? It's really important."

"No, now go." Maya started to push Zig out the door, but the next statement made her stop in her tracks.

"I don't want to be with Tori anymore!" Her eyes widened, like a deer caught in headlights, she stared at him for a long while before shaking her head.

"That's crazy!"

"How is it crazy when I like you? I think about you all the time, Tori doesn't have what you have. We both have very similar interests. I've tried being nice to her and it's not working." He went to hand her the rose but she took it and threw it in the yard.

"No, I like Cam. End of the discussion."

"I just want to tell you one last thing, after we're done with Battle of the Bands and exams, I'm going to break up with her."

"You can't do that to her!"

"It's just how I feel, I'm sorry Maya." This made her blood boil, he didn't have any concern for Tori's feelings at all. He made it seem like he played Tori through out their entire relationship, when she knew that they always had that magical spark in their eyes when they were together, just like her and Cam have.

"Just go, I can't speak to you right now." She slammed the door in his face and turned around. Once again, her day had been ruined. She wiped angry tears out of her eyes. Cam came up to her right away.

"Was that Zig? What did he want now?"

"Nothing important, he wanted to rehearse with me some more and I told him no." Another lie, she was getting pretty good at this.

"Are you crying?"

"No, I'm okay really." He nodded, accepting her words before taking her hand and leading them upstairs. She followed reluctantly, fearing the worst. He pulled her inside her room and shut the door. He turned around to face her.

"Maya, I don't like having secrets kept from me. You know this right?" She nodded, her stomach twisting into knots.

"Yeah I do."

"Okay, then can you please be honest with me? Why is Zig always around you? Are you two having a fight or something?" She walked over to her bed and sat down, picking up Cheesy and hugging it tightly to her. She couldn't stand lying to him anymore. But she didn't want to ruin the sleep over, it'd just make her feel worse. So she thought up of a good excuse.

"Yeah, we're just having a disagreement over decisions being done for next week." She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Oh, well that's not good. I hope you two will work it out." He sat beside her and she turned to face him.

"Yeah, me too. I just wish this week wasn't so stressful."

"So do I. But it's almost over."

"I can't wait." She couldn't believe how exhausted she sounded, it was if a giant weight was on top of her and she was struggling to get out.

"Do you want to go back to the party? Katie and Jake will think we're up here doing stuff."

"Yeah, let's go." She took Cheesy and walked back downstairs with Cam.

_How can I lie to you like this and feel a little bit okay with it? _

Cam walked downstairs with Maya beside him, he couldn't help but notice how upset she was with Zig for crashing their slumber party. He had been right the whole time, it was just a fight. But he also wondered if there was more to it, he would find out later on. He didn't want to pressure himself with thoughts.

"There you two are, pizza's here. I hope you didn't do anything up there."

"No, we just went up there to umm-"

"It's okay I get it, you wanted alone time right?"

"No we were just talking."

"Oh, alright. Well come get dinner."

Cam watched Maya bolt towards the kitchen, she must of been really hungry. He followed her and went to get food as well.

When they came back in, they sat on the couch. Katie and Jake had already finished eating and were starting to watch The Notebook.

"I hope you like romance movies Cam." Katie said to him, smiling.

"It's alright. My mom likes this movie a lot."

"It's a beautiful movie. Well let's watch." Katie pressed play and the movie began. Cam watched Maya eat a little bit and sit her plate to the side. He picked at his pepperoni and ate it before setting his food aside as well. He wrapped his arm around her as they watched the movie. He felt her shiver a little.

"You cold?"

"A little bit, there's a blanket on top of the couch." He pulled the blanket off and wrapped it around both of them. She snuggled close and rested her head on his shoulder. He rested his head on top of hers and they watched the movie in silence.

A little more into the movie he felt her breathing become relaxed and realized that she fell asleep. Chuckling to himself, he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. Feeling sleep over take him as well.

As he was drifting off he heard Allie saying something that brought a smile to his face, and he wondered if it could be true.

_Do you think our love can make miracles? _


	16. Sixteen

Author's Note: Congratulations to Guest for making the lucky 100th review! Unfortunately since you don't have an account, I wasn't able to send you a sneek peek! :( I'm so sorry! But I'm glad you love my story! Anyway I apologize for not updating, my schedule was busy. But here's the next chapter! :) It's fluffy and happy. Thanks to Guest, hlskroc (I know right? He's being a major douche right now!), Ariel (Thank you! I hope they don't break up either, only time will tell!), Degrassi-fan12, CosmicRain (Me too! Will the lying ever end?), Kayla Crystal (Nice to see you reviewing again! I missed your inputs! :D There's more cheesy moments to come!), and sushi.23! Also to my followers and people that favorited! Enjoy chapter sixteen!

* * *

Scars and Secrets

Sixteen.

Maya woke up feeling warm and comfortable. She turned to her side to see Cam sleeping, Cheesy was on his stomach, she giggled at the sight and slowly pushed the blanket up so she could get a glass of water. Katie and Jake were asleep on the floor, they must of moved there sometime last night. She didn't really remember anything other than watching a little bit of The Notebook.

Then it hit her, Zig appearing at the door begging her to reconsider Cam and try it with him, how Cam came and she pretended that they were just having a simple argument when it was way more than that. She had lied not once, but twice, to the two most important people in her life. Shaking her head to rid of the guilt in her stomach, she went to the kitchen and pulled a glass from the cupboard before filling it with water. The drink felt good against her dry throat. She washed it out and put it back in its rightful place before going back to the living room. She didn't know whether she should go back to sleep or watch a little bit of TV. From the looks of the light outside, it was still very early.

She decided to go to her room for a little bit, maybe play a song. She snuck quietly upstairs, looking into her parents' bedroom. They weren't home yet, which was a good sign. They wouldn't be home until late tonight, so that gave Cam and Jake some more time to spend at the house.

Once she got to her room, she sat and pulled out her cello. She smoothed out a piece of paper that she had written some lyrics on and began to play a melody. The soft tune filled her room, making it sound peaceful. She looked at the lyrics and began to sing to herself.

This song was addressing her guilt and pain that she felt. Zig couldn't get over these so called feelings for her, and she couldn't believe that no matter how many times she told him no, he wouldn't take the hint. It both angered and frightened her, the last thing she wanted was for him to do something to Cam, or worse, break up with Tori for her. She had switched the lyrics around so it was talking about someone else instead of herself. She had named it, "Susie's Song."

"That's a beautiful song." Maya turned to see Cam leaning on the door frame, he was smiling at her. It looked as if he had been blown away by the lyrics but completely unaware of its true meaning.

"Thanks." She set her cello aside and looked up at him.

"So um, do you want to do something today?" He asked, pushing himself up and walking towards her.

"Sure, like what?"

"Well, I found this really cool place whenever I was taking a walk the other day. I wanted to show it to you. Could be a date."

"I'd love to."

"Cool. We can go now if you like."

"But Cam it's early."

"So what? I like being outside in the early hours. Everything's quiet and peaceful. Come on Maya, it'll be fun."

"Well okay, let's get changed first. I'll be down in a bit."

"Okay." She kissed his cheek and he left so she could change. She went to her closet and started searching through it for something nice to wear, but not too formal. It was just a simple walk with Cam. She didn't want to be too presentable. She chose a simple t shirt and some capri shorts, after throwing it on she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked perfect. She quickly threw on a little bit of lip gloss and grabbed her jacket before acsending down the stairs where her boyfriend sat patiently. He got up and took her hand, gently kissing it.

"Where to miss?" Maya smiled at him.

"The stars." Cam smiled before holding out his arm to her, she giggled and wound her arm through his in a lady like way before they quietly snuck out the door so not to disturb Katie and Jake.

_You're such a gentlemen Cam. _

Cam turned to look at Maya as they walked, he loved the way her hair would gently blow in the breeze, it made her look like a walking angel. He couldn't wait to show her this place he found, it was so beautiful. He couldn't believe that such a perfect place even existed anywhere. He had found it one day after school while walking home, it was after one of his break downs and he had went out to walk to clear his mind. But he knew Maya would like it, she loved anything that was from him.

When they were almost there, he stopped at a wooded area making her stop too. She looked at him and then around.

"Are we here already?" He turned to her, smiling.

"Just about, can you do something for me?"

"Sure."

"Close your eyes for me."

"But how am I going to see anything?"

"I'll guide you, silly."

"Okay fine." She began to pout but closed her eyes, he took her hand and guided her through the wooded area. He could feel her stiffen at some parts, afraid that she might trip but he kept a firm grip so she wouldn't trip and kept making their way. He saw the sun was beginning to rise, which would make it look even more beautiful.

When they finally reached there, he took her over one large rock and let go of her hand, it was just like he had remembered on his first day here.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." She did, and the look on her face made him smile. She looked around in amazment at the sight.

"Oh Cam, this is so beautiful!" She sat on a rock and looked out at the scenery.

"I thought you'd like it." He sat beside her, sighing happily.

"How did you find this?"

"I found it on my way home from school one day. I can't believe a place like this could even exist in Toronto."

"I've lived here all my life and have never heard of this either."

They both looked around in silence, admiring everything. There was a small stream with a small waterfall spraying water gently down from a couple of large rocks that were formed together to look like a cave, small stones bedded the bottom of the water to make it sparkle when the sun was over looking the horizon, ivy covered much of the rocks with flowers blooming together in perfect formations.

One of these flowers caught Cam's attention, he got up and went over to the rocks and picked one from its bed. He then walked back to Maya and placed it in her hair directly behind her ear. She smiled shyly at him.

"Oh Cam this is absolutely perfect, I'm so glad I could share this with you." He smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Me too, what do you say that we make this our little secret hide away? Nobody will know about it but us."

"Deal."

_There's more than meets the eye when it comes to this place. _


	17. Seventeen

Author's Note: I honestly want to apologize for not updating like I should be. I had a feeling my busy schedule would prevent me from doing so, but I had to get this chapter out to you guys. I don't want to abandon this story, because I love it too much! I really hope I'll be able to get back to my normal routine soon! :( Again I'm sorry. I hate disappointing you guys! Thanks to TurboWiz70 (Thanks so much! That sucks how the site lost your review! And yes oh do I love to torture you. ;D xoxo.), shellcottages (I love it when you review! You're always so honest about my writing and that makes me feel so good. :) I'm glad you love my story!), dnyarko, Degrassi-fan12, Kayla Crystal (I know right? That was my favorite part too! I had tons of feels when I read the chapter over!), sushi.23, and CosmicRain (I KNOW! I'm torturing myself with this! The flowers do symbolize something, but that is for you to figure out. :D I love you too! Do you really think I'm beautiful? ;D) Also to the my followers and people that favorited! Enjoy chapter seventeen! :)

* * *

Scars and Secrets

Seventeen.

On their walk back, they made small talk, about how beautiful their secret place was and how they couldn't wait to go back again. Maya thanked Cam for such a good morning as they approached her house.

"Do you want to stay for breakfast?"

"No I can't, I have an early morning practice again today." He sighed, running a hand through his short hair. "I'm sorry Maya, I forgot until this morning."

"No you don't have to apologize, it's okay. Go and have fun, I'll text you later." She kissed him, and he smiled.

"You're always so supportive."

"You know it."

"Alright, I'll see you later okay?" Maya felt him kiss her lips before he departed, she sighed happily and went to her room. She had a little bit of time to clean the house before her parents got home. Her and Katie had both agreed that they would make it look like they never had company. And since they always kept a tidy house there really wasn't much to clean.

Maya went to her room and sat on her bed, she clutched Cheesy close to her, Cam's scent was all over the bear's fur. It made her feel safe and loved, she really liked Cam and adored everything he did for her. It was just the fact that she was lying. She desperately wanted to tell him, she couldn't hold the aching pain and lies in her heart anymore. She figured that after Battle of the Bands, she could tell him. Or perhaps maybe before it, she didn't know.

"What am I going to do?" She asked to no one.

"Do what?" Katie appeared in the door way, seeing her sister's fragile state of mind. "Are you still thinking about what happened?"

"Zig was here last night." Maya sighed.

"Yeah I saw, and from the looks of it you weren't happy."

"Of course not! He crashed the party! And it's not just that, it's also what he said!"

"What did he say?" Katie came in and sat next to Maya, who sat up.

"He wants to break up with Tori after Battle of the Bands, and I have to stop him."

"Maya if he wants to than let him, that's the best decision he can make, and there's nothing you can really do."

"But I can't let him hurt Tori!"

"Either way she's going to be hurt, whether you choose to tell her or not and if Zig decides to break up with her." Maya pondered this thought very hard, she didn't want Tori to be hurt in either situation. But did she have a choice? She sighed before falling back on her bed, running a hand through her hair.

"I don't know what to do Katie! Telling Cam would be the worst thing ever! He's been so happy lately!"

"I know, but not telling someone will only make it worse. I've told you this before."

"Yeah I know." She sighed, before sitting up. "I guess I'll tell him after hockey practice." Katie nodded her understandment and gave her sister a hug before leaving the room. Maya watched her go, and pulled out her lyrics to sing some more. As she sang, a tear fell down her cheek.

An hour later she decided it was time to find Cam, she figured that he'd be in their secret place, she picked up her jacket and went out the door, making her way to their spot.

_The truth has to come out._

Cam collapsed in the locker room, completely exhausted from his practice. They had played so hard today and he was sore all over. This was the worst practice ever, they skated for over an hour and his muscles ached to the point where he couldn't stand up.

"You need to be better Rookie." Dallas came in and sat beside him, a concerned look on his face. "What's gotten in to you? You're weren't giving it all you got out there. Little Matlin keeping your brain occupied?"

"No, well not part of it anyways. Sorry Dallas I'll do better next time."

"Well you better if you want to win the next game. Try harder Rook, don't disappoint me." Cam nodded his understandment and Dallas got up with his bag, he smiled at Cam a little before leaving the locker room.

Cam sighed and turned around, throwing his hockey gear carelessly in his bag. Maya was on his mind, and he had a very hard time getting her out. She was everywhere he went and he didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad one.

"I really do care about you Maya." He sighed, suddenly remembering all that had happened. The conversation with Zig, and how angry she was about him being there. Cam didn't know what was going on with Zig but he was going to find out, one way or another. He grabbed his bag before leaving the locker room. He wanted to talk to Zig to see exactly what was going on.

As he walked down the sidewalk, his mind started to wander. What was really going on? And was Maya keeping a huge secret from him? But no, why would she do that? She was always honest with him. Cam sighed, his mind was starting to take effect again. He wasn't about to break down now. He just couldn't.

Cam walked down the street a little more, before he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. _Zig._ He was standing on the corner looking out towards the street as if he was in a daze. He expected Tori to be there with him but he wasn't. Cam found this to be the perfect opportunity to find out what was going on, and he wasn't about to pass it up. He made his way to Zig and faked a smile.

"Hey man." Zig turned to him and stared in shock.

"Oh hey."

"What are you doing?" Cam asked confused, looks in the direction he was standing.

"Oh, err nothing. I was just day dreaming."

"Well okay, but can I ask you a question?" Zig turned to him, confusion written all over his face.

"Sure."

"What's been going on with you and Maya?" He saw Zig's face pale, before he shook his head.

"Nothing why?"

"You just seem to be all over her, I don't get it. Are you guys fighting?"

"Well not really." Cam froze, was this the information that he needed?

"Then what's going on?"

"Um well, I don't know. We're just, at odds with each other right now. I'm thinking on breaking up with Tori and she's not happy about it."

"Break up with Tori? Why? I thought you cared about her."

"Well, I do. I just don't want to be with her anymore." Cam was taken back by what he had just heard, why would Zig want to break up with Tori? Was it Maya he was after? Was he going to lose the girl he cared the most about?

"Is it Maya you want?"

"I-well no." Cam glared at Zig, seeing guilt written all over his face.

"Maya's my girlfriend you know."

"Yes I know, hands off. Don't worry dude."

"Good, keep it that way." He angrily walked away, he couldn't process this so quickly. Zig wants his Maya, he wouldn't let it happen, over his dead body would he lose her. Cam continued walking, wondering if Maya wanted him too. She couldn't would she? She was angry at him all the time. But why would she-Cam stopped. He was angry, confused, hurt, everything. A familiar feeling was beginning to bubble up inside of him.

He stopped walking and looked up at his surroundings, he was close to their secret place. Well he wasn't sure if it was Maya's now, but he went there anyway. Maybe the peaceful scenery would calm him down.

He made his way through the woods, kicking sticks and stones along the way, tears coated his eyes pretty quickly. He didn't know why he was crying, just that he was certain to find out what was going on.

He sat down on the rock, and looked up at the flowers that were in their beds. More tears appeared, he got up and walked to the flowers that were resting peacefully. He gently touched the pedals, wondering how such a beautiful thing could be grow like that. He picked another flower and traced all of its features. This flower wasn't really like the others, it had more of a dark coloring to it, it felt different than the other ones. He was determined not to cry. This place was too perfect to be upset in, but he couldn't help it. He slid down the rock with the flower in his hand and bawled, crying about Maya possibly liking Zig, crying about him not doing his best at practice today, crying for being well, a loser. He was sick of being weak, sick of being in pain, sick of being away from his family. He just wanted it all to end, he wanted to stop being in so much pain. Maya couldn't do anything for him anymore, she was just his girlfriend. She would never ever cure the pain that he felt inside. His heart hurt, and so did his body.

He knew what he had to do.

He pulled out his skate, and held it close to his wrist. One slash and it would all be over, he could bleed to death right then and there. He pulled up his sleeve and stared at his cuts. More tears were pouring from his eyes.

"I'm a loser! I'll never amount to anything! Maya, you deserve Zig. I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you!" He screamed, before making more cuts into his skin. Some so deep that the blood was over flowing. He didn't care how many cuts he made, as long as it stopped the pain. Then he went to his wrist and started to slice it open, but a shrill voice made him freeze in place.

"Cam?"

_Oh no._


	18. Eighteen

Author's Note: I'm so glad everyone loved the last chapter! I never expected to get such a positive response! Let's move on to the next one shall we? I know I said that another chapter was my favorite but I lied. This one is probably my absolute favorite! Thank you Elissa (Oh thank you so much! Don't be sad though here's the next one!), GinnyCavanaugh-Saunders (Thank you! Can I just say I adore Cause and Effect! It's so adorable! Much like my own! :D), Show Time (Thanks! I really worked hard on it!), HeadBangerChick123 (It's okay for being hyper! I was when I wrote this, hehehe. ;D Your questions will be answered!), Kayla Crystal (I know right? I made Zig really stupid, desperate and guilt written in this story. Muahaha.), TurboWiz70 (Here I go with torturing you again! :O Oh my! I'm sorry sis!), Degrassi- fan12 (Nope, everyone does by what they say in their reviews! :D), Cosmic Rain (Do you think I'm taking after The Cliffhanger Girl? :o Perhaps, or maybe I just love to keep you all in suspense. :D And for their secret place? Use your imagination! But thanks, I like to take my time with my writing and make it flow together ya know? And perhaps they'll heal together! You'll see when you read! :D), shellcottages (Oh my, again? That's how many times! Sorry sweetie! I tried to keep most of it happy though! And aww, thanks for the awards! :D), kristimazing (I was in such a rush to get this out because I was so excited to update that I didn't really do a clean sweep of it, I apologize. But glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for favoriting and following this by the way! Really means a lot to me!) and dnyarko (Thanks!)! Plus my followers and people that favorited! And now the moment you've all been waiting for! I hope you enjoy chapter eighteen! :)

* * *

Eighteen.

Maya couldn't believe what she was seeing, her boyfriend had just cut himself all over and had screamed that she deserved Zig. Did Zig tell him? She couldn't bare to see him in so much pain. But tears were in her eyes at what he had just done.

"Cam." She gazed at his arms, blood seeping through everywhere it could possibly go. A sob escaped her lips as she stood there completely frozen. He looked terrified, looking at her reaction and to what he had just done. He threw the hockey skate as far as he could before burying his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Maya, I'm sorry you had to find out like this." He sobbed, she ran to him and grabbed his hands, pulling him to her. She held him close, tears falling down her cheeks while he grabbed on to her and continued to wail. She rubbed his back, comforting him as best as she could.

"What are you doing to yourself Cam?" She pulled away, trying to look at his sleeves but he pulled away from her. "Please, just show me."

"I can't! You'll leave me!" He rubbed furiously at his tears, but they were only replaced with new ones.

"No I won't, please show me." She begged, he turned towards her before holding out his arms. She gently took his sleeves and rolled them up, exposing all the cuts, all the pain that he had done to himself, both old and new. "Oh Cam."

"I'm a loser Maya, a failure, all of this." He pointed to his cuts. "It's a part of me! I can't control it and no matter how many times I want to stop I just can't!" She traced gently over his scars, and wiped the blood off his new ones.

"But this isn't a way to deal with the pain Cam."

"It is to me Maya! I didn't want to show you because-." He trailed off, looking away from her.

"Because why?"

"Because you'd run away, break up with me again, think I'm a pathetic excuse for a boyfriend, that I'm weak and no good for you. "

"Oh Cam I don't think that at all, I really do care about you. More than you could ever know."

"Is that why you want Zig over me?" She froze, her brain trying to process what he just said.

"W-what?"

"You heard me Maya, you want Zig. Why?"

"Cam I don't want Zig, I want you."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I do." She looked away, terrible guilt filling her stomach. He had just revealed his dark secret to her, and it was about to get more real. "Why are you cutting Cam? Please don't shut me away, we're suppose to be honest." She heard him sigh before he turned away from her, he looked down at his arms, holding pressure to the small cut he started to make on his wrist.

"I- my-." She saw him sigh, she figured he had some trouble figuring out where to begin.

"Take your time."

"It all started a few years ago, everything was fine. I just-I don't know what happened. Remember how I told you about Justin?" She nodded.

"Yeah, you two always played hockey together."

"Yeah, well. I lost him Maya. Both him and my dad, they were killed in a car accident." He sniffled, trying to wipe his tears again. "And I've been a nervous wreck ever since. They were-my support team, and now they're not even here anymore. It just-it tears me away inside. They were my biggest support system when it came to hockey and that was just ripped away from me! I lost my strength, I lost myself. And I don't know if I'll ever be found." Maya wrapped her arm around him and pulled him into an embrace again, he clung to her tightly laying his head on her shoulder. She kissed his head and gripped his hand, gently running her fingers over his knuckles.

"This is why you started cutting?"

"Yes." He mumbled. "All of that pressure of losing not one but two loved ones, I told myself that I would play hockey in their memory. But the team treats me like crap, and I'm far away from my mom, brother and sister, and it's just hard. I don't know what to do Maya, I always feel like giving up. And then Zig tells me that he wants to break up with Tori and immediately I think of you! I don't want you to ever go away, the thought of it makes me hurt really bad." Maya felt sick, Zig had caused Cam to do this. When she found him he would wish he never kissed her.

"Did he say anything else?"

"No, just that he didn't want Tori anymore."

"Oh."

"Please Maya, don't leave me. Please. What will I do without you?"

"I won't leave you." She felt the guilt again, he had revealed his pain and heartfelt past of secrets and she was still hiding one from him. But hers was much worse than that, in fact she was wondering if this really would be the end of them. But she was about to take that chance, she wasn't going to hide it anymore.

_I have to tell him._

Cam felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, he had told his girlfriend and not only that but she hadn't ran away like he thought she would. She had been there, and begged him to try and stop. That made him feel like someone did care, and because of that he would now try and control his cutting and depression. He had someone that was proud of him, and cared about him. Maya was the only person he told so far, and he was so glad that he did. It didn't change her opinions towards him at all. And it would stay that way, he wasn't ready to tell his mom yet. She would flip.

"You cut your wrist Cam." He saw her grab his wrist and gently run her fingers over it, he had forgot to mention that he almost killed himself.

"Um yeah, I know." He tried to calm himself down, he was so nervous and upset. His body wasn't dealing with so much emotions very well. He suddenly felt sick and ran to the bushes before emptying the contents of his stomach. He felt Maya behind him, rubbing his back gently. He turned to her, preparing to tell her the worst part.

"Maya, there's something else you should know."

"Okay." He watched her nervously look around before meeting his eyes again.

"My wrist is cut because, I broke down and-I thought of killing myself." That had done it, she burst into tears and ran away from him towards the rock that they had previously sat on. He chased her, knowing that would be what broke the camel's back.

"No no no no." He heard her whispering to herself, he sat beside her and pulled her close to him. She clung to him tightly. "What if I hadn't gotten here in time? Would you have done it?"

"I-I don't know." He stuttered, feeling pathetic. He couldn't kill himself, he didn't want to leave behind the most important person in his life.

"I don't understand why this is happening. I never saw it because you always looked so happy!"

"I know, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. But I'm going to work better at it, I promise."

"I don't hate you! I love you!" He was very taken back. Did she just admit that she loved him?

"Y-you love me?"

"Yes! I do! Very much!"

"I love you too Maya." She looked up at him, a small smile growing across her face.

"Really?"

"Ever since the day I met you." She hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back. He felt a sense of security and also like he was being protected. He could just feel Justin and his father smiling down at him. They would of wanted him to move on and be happy. But it'd still be a tough battle to win.

"I miss you Cam." She whispered to him every so softly.

"I'm right here Maya, I'm not going anywhere." He stroked her cheek, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. She looked beautiful to him, like an angel in a ray of sun light.

"I don't want to lose you Cam." Her tears stained her cheeks, he shook his head and wiped them away.

"You're not going to, I won't let it happen. I promise."

"Then you have to stop Cam, please. Do it for me."

"I will, I promise. As long as I have you by my side." He pulled her close to him and kissed her with every amount of feeling he had in him. Maya pulled away, giving him a small smile before she stood up.

"You always will. But there's something I need to confess as well." He sighed, feeling this wasn't going to be good either.

"Go ahead."

"When we were broken up." She turned to him, and tears formed in her eyes again. "I kissed Zig."

_My heart just broke in half. _


	19. Nineteen

Author's Note: I just want to give every one of you a virtual hug! The support for this story is so amazing! Thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart! It really makes me proud to know that even though my busy schedule is starting to get in the way of me updating, you all are still here and you wait very patiently! Thank you Anna, sushi.23, GinnyCavanaugh-Saunders, shellcottages (I hope you mean that in a good way! D:), Guest, kristimazing, CosmicRain, Kayla Crystal (I don't know! You'll have to wait!), TurboWiz70 (So I was creeping on your Youtube and you haven't put up anything in a few months, what's up with that? I thought you'd scream your happiness for this story or something LOL. xo. After I watched your vids I imagined you yelling your review in my head. ;D), hlskroc, Deb, and Degrassi-fan12 (Would it be wrong to say I teared up while typing this chapter?)! And to all my followers and people that favorited! Oh and read If We Hold On Together okay? If you haven't already than I advise you to! Enjoy chapter nineteen!

* * *

Scars and Secrets

Nineteen.

Maya watched the expression on Cam's face, it was a mix of every emotion you could think of. He bit his lip, looking her dead in the eyes. She felt like the huge weight that she had been carrying on her shoulders had finally been lifted. But the dead silence only made that weight struggle, she was desperately waiting for Cam to say something, anything, a sound of any kind.

"Please say something."_ Silence._ Except for the calm rushing of the water behind them.

"Sucks." That was his reply? This wasn't the answer that Maya was expecting, she thought he'd be angry, break up with her, him to just walk away. But he didn't.

"Are you angry?" She muttered, tears spilling over her eyes. When he still didn't say anything, she felt her heart break into a million tiny pieces.

"I'm so sorry, I was just confused and-I was caught up in the stupid pageant and I just-I'm sorry Cam! I know you're hurt, and I don't blame you. I'm an idiot for hurting you so much! I'm sorry!" The next thing she knew, she was running away. Not caring where she was headed, she just couldn't look at his puppy face anymore. She didn't want to hurt him anymore, it already tore her completely apart that she had kept this secret for so long. It felt like someone had grabbed her heart, ripped it out of her chest, and stepped all over it.

She kept running, ignoring the stares that she was getting from people as she rushed past some of them. She had to get away from everything.

She ran to her house and burst down the door, gaining stares from her parents and Katie from where they were standing.

"Maya?" Her mother asked, rolling her wheelchair towards her, she stepped back, making sure tears weren't falling down her face. "Honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, trying to keep her voice level. "I just saw the car in the driveway and I couldn't wait to see you." She threw her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her tightly. Her mother hugged her back, kissing her forehead.

"I missed you too sweetheart, but it was only for two days. You act as if we were gone for a week." She laughed, pulling away before smoothing her hair out.

"I know, but it was lonely here without you and dad." Her mother nodded, before turning around and going towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to start on dinner, do you want to help?"

"I will." Katie answered for her, she turned to Maya and gave her a 'We'll talk later' look before disappearing into the kitchen.

Now it just left Maya and her father, he turned to her, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you sure you're alright sweetheart? You looked upset when you came in."

"I'm fine dad, don't worry." She lied, walking towards him and hugging him. He held her for a brief second, rubbing her back gently. "School's just been stressful, with exams and such."

"I see, well why don't you go take a nap. I'll come get you when supper's ready."

"Okay." He smiled at her, before giving her a gentle push towards the stairs. She walked up them and dashed for her room as soon as she reached the top, gently shutting the door before falling down it, tears falling down her cheeks like the waterfall that was in her special place, well probably Cam's now.

She carefully got up and dragged herself to her bed, throwing herself on it. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to see no texts or calls from him. That hurt her more than she could ever know.

Suddenly a ping came from her laptop, she got up and went to it. Seeing that she was still logged into Facerange. She must of forgotten to log out. She sat down and looked at her screen. There was a new status post. She scrolled to it and felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach.

_Campbell Saunders _

_I'm so confused.. :/_

_a minute ago. Like Comment_

She screamed before throwing herself down on her desk, sobbing heavily. What was he confused about? Her? Their relationship? She had ruined everything by keeping that dreadful secret!

"Why did I have to kiss Zig? I'm so stupid! I don't like him! I love Cam! I do!" She screamed to herself, before covering her head with her hands and crying.

Another ping sounded from her laptop, looking up she saw an IM was on her screen. She clicked it and read the message.

_Tori Santamaria _

_You okay? _

She typed a quick reply.

_Maya Matlin_

_Yeah never better. _

She saw the message that Tori was typing and waited for her response.

_Tori Santamaria_

_Okay, cause I saw Cam's message and I got worried. Are you guys okay? _

She felt a slap to her face and realized it was herself. Tori was now questioning if they had relationship problems. How could she get out of this? Thinking quickly, she typed a reply.

_Maya Matlin_

_Yeah we're fine, he's just having a bad day is all. I'm going to text him to find out if he's alright. _

_Tori Santamaria_

_Alright, I really hope everything's okay. You and Cam are so cute together, and I'm so glad things worked out. _

_Maya Matlin_

_Me too, thanks Tor. :) _

_Tori Santamaria _

_Anything for my best girlfriend. xoxo. _

She felt terrible, Tori would soon find out and their friendship would be over, but she was more worried about Cam and if he would say anything to anyone.

_I feel like digging a hole in the earth and just disappearing. _

Cam was in his bedroom thinking, he couldn't stop. It's what he had been doing since Maya told him about kissing Zig. He didn't know if he should feel betrayed or not. It did happen when they were broken up, is that considered cheating? She wasn't unfaithful because she came back to him after all. If she liked Zig she wouldn't of. He was just so confused.

He got up and went to his computer before logging onto Facerange, he decided to post a new status. Once he seemed satisfied with it, he clicked the post button and sighed to himself. He leaned back on his chair and stared at the ceiling, it looked really interesting right now.

Just then an IM popped up, he clicked it.

_Tori Santamaria _

_Hey, you okay? _

He shook his head, before typing a reply. But then he stopped, did Tori know about this yet? She seemed cheerful so he guessed that she didn't. Not wanting to be involved anymore in the situation, he erased his old post and typed a new one.

_Campbell Saunders_

_I guess, I'm stressed about exams still._

He hoped that would throw her off track, he saw her typing before her answer came up.

_Tori Santamaria_

_Bummer, exams are always the worst. But thank god they're almost over! Then it's Spring Break, hooray! :D _

Spring Break, he couldn't wait. From the look of things now, he really needed a break. Then he remembered that Battle of the Bands was soon and Maya had invited him. But now he wasn't so sure if he wanted to go. Seeing Zig would bring back those painful memories and he didn't want to do anythng that would get him kicked out.

_Campbell Saunders_

_I can't wait! :) _

_Tori Santamaria_

_Me too! Eek! I was thinking about inviting you guys to my camp up in northern Toronto. Would you like to come? _

A vacation in northern Toronto? That sounded like a brilliant idea, he just wanted to get away.

_Campbell Saunders_

_Sure, I'd love to! Hopefully I won't have any hockey practice during that time. A vacation away would be just what we all needed._

_Tori Santamaria_

_Great! I'll tell you guys more details at school! Anyway, I've got to go for now. Bye Cam! _

_Campbell Saunders_

_Bye._

He signed off Facerange and turned his computer off. He then walked to his bed and flopped down, sighing to himself. He started getting that familiar feeling in his heart, the need to cut. He shook his head, he had promised Maya that he would stop and he wouldn't break a promise to her. He needed someone to talk to right now, thinking of only one person he picked up his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, did I call you at a bad time?"

"No sweetheart, you never call at a bad time. How are you?"

"Well, not so good." He shifted uneasily on his bed before rolling onto his stomach. "I kind of want to talk to you about something."

"Of course, you know you can come to me about anything."

"Well." He paused, thinking of where to start. "Something happened today, and now I'm all confused."

"What happened?" He sighed, feeling tears brim his eyes. It seemed he always cried when he was on the phone with his mother, but this time he was crying for a different reason. He was afraid.

"Well, Maya and I were out today and-she told me something."

"What did she say?"

"Well, we broke up for a short period of time. And during the course of that time, she told me that she kissed another guy. That hurt me real bad mom, but then she came back to me. I don't know what to do. Is it considered cheating? Does she even like me at all anymore? I don't want to lose her mom!" He wiped the tears that had fallen down his cheeks, before waiting for his mother's response.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry that happened to you. But if Maya came back, that means she felt guilty and bad about the kiss. And you two were broken up at the time, it's not considered cheating. If you were together than I could see differently, but you weren't. She was probably just confused about this other boy, then realized what a huge mistake it was and came back to you. She told you though, that means something."

"Yeah but she kept it from me. I can't understand why."

"She was proably afraid of your reaction and if you would leave her."

"I'm not angry, I'm just-I don't know how I feel."

"You can find a way around this, all it takes is a little bit of communication. Try to talk to her and see where it goes from there."

"But I don't know what to say to her."

"Start out slow, you know that she's confused. So ask her if she still is."

"Do you think it'll work?"

"Of course it will, I was young once too."

"Okay, thanks mom. That really helped a lot."

"I'm here anytime sweetheart. You just remember to pick up that phone and give your mom a call."

"I love you mom, but I should get going. I have to study for another exam tomorrow."

"I love you too sweetheart, I'll talk to you later. Good luck on your exam."

"Thanks mom, bye."

"Bye."

He hung up with her and rolled over, setting his phone down on the night stand. He thought maybe sleep would help him not have to deal with all this decision making. He could figure something out tomorrow.

_I hope I'll know what to do by then. _


	20. Twenty

Author's Note: I seriously want to apologize right now, I never thought I'd be away for almost two months without an update. Besides the fact that my life's been pretty busy, I've also been without a laptop because a virus ate my hard drive. So of course, I lost everything and had to retype this chapter when I was so excited to get it up here. Thank you so much dnyarko (You have no idea how much that means to me.), Kayla Crystal, sushi.23, TurboWiz70 (I just saw your vlog and I screamed! I'm so glad you mentioned this story! That makes me so flipping happy! I fangirled like crazy! :D I love you girl, and your support for this story has been amazing! I'm looking forward to reading more of your work, as well as myself posting some more of my own!) CosmicRain (Perhaps they will! Or maybe not! You'll see!), Degrassi-fan12, kristimazing (I would never!), xxellabearxx (I'm sorry I made you cry! But I'm glad you're on the band wagon for my story! Thanks for reading!), nicxyz2002 (Here's the next update! Sorry I haven't posted love!), and KIMBERLY (Woah slow down girl! Here's another update for your enjoyment!) May I present, chapter twenty! :)

* * *

Scars and Secrets

Twenty.

The blaring sound of music jolted Maya from her deep slumber. Rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes, she soon realized that it was her phone. She picked it up and saw a missed call. Curious as to who was calling her so early in the morning, she flipped it open and froze.

_Cam._

Butterflies started fluttering in her stomach, was Cam calling to make amends? Or tell her that he never wanted to speak to her again? She shook her head, trying to go with the positive thoughts than the negitive. Just then she had a new text message, it was from Cam. Giving herself a small smile, she opened it.

_Hey, can we meet today? I'd like to talk. _

Butterflies were quick to explode inside her stomach, she quickly typed a reply and slammed her phone down on the night stand before getting up and stretching. Maya hoped that things could be fixed with Cam, they just had to be. There was absolutely no more secrets, they had all been released last night at the waterfall. She desperately wanted to apologize for running away, she felt terrible for abandoning Cam the way she had.

Her phone rang again and she picked it up, Cam agreed to meet her at school later that morning. Maya sighed, and grabbed some clothes before heading towards the shower. If she was going to see Cam, she wanted to at least smell nice.

As she turned the hot water on and climbed in, she thought about what Cam wanted to speak to her about. Probably the fact that she had ran off before he could even get a word out. She wasn't too sure. She let the hot water run over her body, calming her mind and letting her take a minute to relax.

"Maya, hurry up! I want to shower too!" Katie knocked on the door, making her groan. Haw long had she been in the shower? Maya poked her head out of the shower curtain and looked at the clock. The hands pointed to the ten and to the eight. She quickly turned off the water and hopped out, wrapping herself with a towel. She didn't even realize she had been there in almost an hour, she must of really started day dreaming. She opened the door, and passed her sister who rushed into the bathroom before slamming the door.

"Sisters." She mumbled to herself, and went to her room. She pulled out a bunch of clothes and spread them over her comforter. She settled with jeans and a t-shirt. She hurried and brushed her hair before grabbing her phone and slipping it into her pocket. She climbed down the stairs and hurried out the door.

As she rushed to the school, her phone went off again. She picked it up and read it over before typing another reply and sliding it back into it's warm home. Cam was already there, waiting patiently for her.

Cam sat on the stairs of Degrassi looking out into the distance, the sun was shining brightly and painted the sky with bright blues and small tints of orange and red, of course it was mid morning but the scenery looked like something out of a movie. Beautiful images such at this always left Cam's mind at peace.

He really wanted Maya to be here, he missed holding her, kissing her soft lips, staring into her beautiful blue orbs, he couldn't stand being apart from her for so long. He wanted her now, he just hoped that she would meet him here. Had he known that she had kissed Zig, he would of found a solution sooner. But now all he thought about was what he could possibly do. The phone call with his mother last night gave him an idea of what he could say to her.

Cam sighed, before pulling out his iPod and sticking an ear bud into his ear. I Believe In A Thing Called Love soon blasted through his ears, the memory of him and Maya singing at karoke night soon filled his mind. He didn't dare shake that thought, because it was of a happier moment, one that he would try so hard to never forget. He wanted to spend the rest of his days at Degrassi as happy as possible. And this little set back with his girlfriend and ex friend, well if he wanted to call Zig a friend, would not stand in his way. He was going to fix this, some how, some way, he was. No one was ever going to come between them, he was sure of that.

The image of Maya coming down the side walk caused Cam to take out his ear bud, he shut off his iPod and stuck it in his jacket pocket, before standing up to meet the girl he liked. He saw her spot him and give him a small smile before picking up her pace a little bit.

When she reached him, he pulled her into a tight hug. At first she grew tense in his arms, but relaxed and returned the gesture. He felt butterflies flutter madly within his stomach. Of all the emotions in the world, this was one that he cherished the most. She pulled away from him and motioned for him to sit down, he did and turned to face her. They stared at each other as an intense silence grew around them. It seemed as if neither of them knew what to say, or who was going to do what. Cam took this opportunity to try and lead the conversation.

"Um so, you're probably wondering why I asked you to meet me here." He nervously rubbed the back of his head, seeing her nod slowly. "Well, I thought we could talk about-about yesterday. That is, if you want to." He saw her eyes dart downward, and he started to feel like maybe this was a subject that needed to be left alone. But he couldn't shake the feeling that it was something to be discussed. Maya sighed before meeting his eyes.

"I do Cam. I'm so sorry for running away like that, but-I just didn't know what else to say. I couldn't stand seeing that expression on your face. It just killed me." He saw her take take a shaky sigh before avoiding his gaze again.

"Do you want to be with me?" That question even shocked Cam, but he had to be honest with her. He saw her face pale and her eyes quickly filling with tears. He knew this was difficult for her but, he just wanted it to be out in the open right now. "Maya? Please answer the question." She buried her head into her hands, her body shaking with sobs. All he could hear her saying were hushed words. He didn't know whether he should hold her close and let her cry, or stay strong and not embrace her until he knew the entire truth. Maya continued to cry and mumble apologies, Cam didn't know what to think of this. It wasn't the reaction he was expecting, maybe she was truly sorry after all. Perhaps he was going to lose her after all. She continued to cry until she finally could speak clearly, looking up to him with tears still escaping her eyes, she nodded fiercely.

"Yes, I do want to be with you. No one else, the guilt is just eating me alive Cam. I don't want to cause you anymore pain. It was a mistake, one that I will whole heartily take to my grave. I swear you're the one for me, Zig is nothing. I would never cheat on you, or put anyone else before you. It's always been you Cam. Please, will you forgive me?"

That was all he wanted to hear, it was enough for him. He pulled her into his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled at him and kissed him back, only for a few of her tear drops to fall on his cheek. He brushed her tears away with his thumb and pulled her close to him so she was relaxing on his chest. Maya buried her head into the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his body. He rocked her gently, and began humming a familiar tune.

"You're singing our song." She whispered, hugging him tighter. He chuckled and nodded before kissing her forehead.

"Of course, it wouldn't be much of a love song otherwise. I do believe in a thing called love."

"Me too Cam, me too. Oh, did Tori invite you to a vacation during Spring Break?"

"Yeah she did, will you do me the honor of being my date?" She giggled and nodded.

"Of course, only if you'll be my date."

"You know it, M."

"Then it's a date."

For the first time in his life, Cam felt genuinely happy. Not only would he be having a nice spring break, but he would also be spending it with his girlfriend. There may have been secrets between the two of them, but now the scars from those hidden beneath are all healed, for now.


	21. Twenty One

Author's Note: Okay, here's another update! I was super sad after watching Degrassi, so updating this was hard. But I will be continuing because I love this story so much! But here's some news, after seeing what happened to Cam, my story is going in a different direction from what I had originally planned. So yes, there will be tons more drama! Buckle up, cause it's going to be a bumpy ride! Also, if you haven't already please, please read my new story Even After Death! Why? Because the ever famous TurboWiz70 is my partner in crime and she's helping me out a lot with it! I'm so excited to be working with someone as great as her! So both stories will be my comfort zone, yours as well!

Time for a shout out, thank you so much KylieHill (Here's another for ya!), Monochromer (You may be on to something there!), 372259 (Thank you very much! It's things like this that help me continue to write!), Kelsea (Sorry love! I've been writing a lot lately though!), kimberly (You'll see!), Degrassi-fan12 (Thank you! And sorry I made you sad!), shellcottages (I could say the same! Was worried when I didn't see you review for awhile! Glad to see you're back for more!), TurboWiz70 (I love you, plain and simple! You were my muse for all of this!), kristimazing (Here's more for you!), Dorothy3 (Sup girl! Glad you like my story!), dnyarko (Thanks!), Kayla Crystal (Thank you!), and sushi.23 (Thanks!), plus the people following and who favorited! Enjoy chapter twenty one!

* * *

Scars and Secrets

Twenty One.

As Maya carried her bags to the front yard, she thought about what laid ahead. She was going away to Tori's camp for an entire week. It was going to be extremely pleasant. She hoped to spend as much time with Cam as she could. And she hoped that maybe perhaps, this vacation would make their relationship stronger.

"Maya, do you have everything you need?" Katie hollered from inside the house. After carefully looking around at her luggage, she made a mental note to herself.

_Sleeping bag? Check._

_Flashlight? Check._

_Bug spray? Check._

_Water? Check._

_Clothes? Check._

_Cam? _

"Present." His voice carried from the sidewalk as he walked towards her. Maya turned to him, a smile growing on her face. It was like he had read her mind. Cam dropped his bags, before spreading his arms apart. Maya ran to him, hugging him tightly. He chuckled at her and spun her around before dropping her and planting a kiss on her lips.

"You know me way too well." She giggled as he smiled at her.

"Of course I do. You're my girl." He kissed her cheek before grabbing his luggage and setting it next to hers.

Maya really couldn't wait for this. She walked towards the steps and sat down, motioning for Cam to join her. He obediently followed and sat beside her, lacing their fingers together, and draping his arm over her shoulder.

"Well, we have a few minutes before Katie drives us out. What do you want to do?" Maya turned towards her boyfriend, a smile slowly curving on his face.

"I can think of one thing we can do." Maya watched as Cam gently cupped her cheek, his eyes glowing with happiness, as he leaned down and kissed her softly. She was quick to respond, kissing him back with as much passion as she could muster. This kiss was different from their others, it was soft, yet also filled with sparks of passion for the other. Maya didn't care if she was only fourteen years old, she knew that this feeling was never going to go away.

They both pulled away and smiled at each other, but turned towards the door when they heard someone clearing their throat. Katie was leaning on the door frame, her arms crossed, looking down at the two.

"Um, we were just-."

"Kissing?" Maya blushed and looked away from Cam. "Look, don't worry about it. I didn't see a thing. Ready to go?"

"I am now." Katie helped load their bags into the trunk of the car before they all climbed inside. Maya was quick to grab Cam's hand and he smiled at her.

_Sweet relaxation, here I come. _

The car ride was mostly silent, Katie kept stealing glances at the young couple every now and then. But it wasn't an awkward silence, Cam felt quite comfortable with his girlfriend beside him. He pulled his iPod out of his pocket and poked Maya in the side. She squealed gently and turned to him, he offered her an ear bud to which she accepted and stuck it in her ear. He pressed the shuffle button and the first song that came on made them both look at each other.

_I Believe In A Thing Called Love. _

"This song is very familiar." Maya noted, starting to sing along to the lyrics.

"I remember that day like no other, one of the best days ever." He smiled, and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms gently around her.

Maya rested her head on his shoulder and breathed a soft sigh. Cam began placing gentle kisses on her face, making her smile and squirm a little.

"Alright kiddies, settle down back there." Katie glared at them in the rear view mirror. They both giggled and relaxed, keeping silent but still smiling. Maya moved around in his arms to find a comfortable position before her eyes closed. Cam soon felt his eyes growing heavy too, a little nap wouldn't be so bad, would it?

"Maya, Cam, wake up! We're here." Katie shook them awake. Cam glanced out the window. Sure enough, they were. He got out of the car and stretched before looking around. It was beautiful, there was a lake that was covered with small cat tails, sand, and grass just to the left of the cabin, there was lots of woods surrounding the area, like you could just run away and get lost easily, and then there was the cabin in all its glory, the wood shining brightly from being bathed in the sunlight.

"Maya! Cam!" Tori came running to them, greeting each with a hug. "I'm so glad you guys could make it! Come on, let's bring your things inside." She started helping Katie with their luggage, while Maya and Cam walked hand in hand towards the cabin.

Cam opened the door, pulling Maya inside. The inside looked just as nice as the outside, there were a bunch of couches, a green rug sat in the middle of the floor beneath a coffee table, the kitchen had a small island with bar stools, there were also stairs leading up to the bedroom where the bunks probably were.

"This looks wonderful." Maya walked around, spinning gently in a circle, before collapsing on the couch. Cam chuckled and moved beside her, wrapping an arm around her.

"It does, I love it." Tori walked in and dropped their luggage on the floor.

"Thanks for the help you guys." She replied sarcastically before smiling. "This is going to be such a fun week!" She squealed before sitting opposite of them.

"Are your parents coming?"

"Oh no! They're away, but they said it was okay to use for spring break." She smiled at them before leaning back and pulling her phone out.

"Who else is coming Tor?"

"Tristan's on his way, and Zig's upstairs setting up his bunk." Cam felt all the blood drain from his face, his hand gripped the inside of his jacket so tight that he knew his knuckles were white. He had completely forgotten that Zig would of been on this trip too, since he's still Tori's boyfriend and she still doesn't know about the kiss.

He saw Maya glance at him, he faked a smile and rubbed her back while she leaned her head on his shoulder. This was going to be a long week, and things were about to get awkward.

_It'll be okay, stop worrying! Maya won't leave you, get it together._


End file.
